Miedzy nami, Zwiadowcami
by Ninqeaiwe
Summary: Bo co się dzieje kiedy dwie nastolatki przypadkiem gubią się w lesie i to jakimś cudem w Araluenie? Czy dziewczynom uda się przeżyć, a zwiadowcom zachować zdrowe zmysły w natłoku slangu, podtekstów i gróźb karalnych? Przekonajmy się! OSTRZEŻENIA: Wymienione już podteksty, wysokie stężenie dość specyficznego humoru ewentualnie parę co barwniejszych gróźb. Rating bo słownictwo :-)
1. Co było w tych chipsach!

Dwie postaci przemierzały las spokojnym, równomiernym stępem. Konie, równie szybkie co zmyślne, co jakiś czas parskały i wstrząsały łbami jakby rozmawiając. Gdzieś pomiędzy kopytami plątał się pies rasy owczarek niemiecki, ale on nie jest istotny dla tej historii. Jeźdźcy, dwójka, mniej więcej, piętnastoletnich dziewcząt, również dyskutowała, aczkolwiek znacznie bardziej żywiołowo. Co chwila wybuchały śmiechem i gestykulowały na tyle żywo, na ile pozwalały im trzymane w dłoniach wodze. Konie raz po raz odwracały pyski i spoglądały na roześmiane nastolatki. Uważny obserwator zauważyłby w brązowych końskich oczach niejakie politowanie a na upartego nawet rozbawienie, oczywiście jeśli konie są w stanie patrzeć z politowaniem i rozbawieniem.

\- Pyyszczuuu daleko jeszcze? - pytała właśnie jedna z dziewcząt swoją towarzyszkę. Wysoka o jasnej cerze ciemnorudych lokach do połowy pleców i zielonych oczach, wyglądała uroczo i niewinnie, w szarych bryczesach i błękitnym T-shircie, a raczej wyglądałaby gdyby nie _co najmniej_ łobuzerski uśmiech na ustach. Dosiadała smukłego gniadosza, zwanego Trick, o długich nogach i błysku w oku równie łobuzerskim, co uśmiech jego jeźdźca.

\- Wiesz co, pasują ci te rude włosy – odparła druga a oba konie zgodnie pokiwały łbami. Druga z dziewcząt bez wątpienia była ładna, ale zdawało się, że nie przywiązuje do tego wagi, lub wręcz nie zauważa. Miała drobną twarzyczkę, w której uwagę przyciągały ogromne, granatowe oczy, pełne wesołych iskierek, po obu stronach jasnego czoła opadało kilka ciemnobrązowych kosmyków, które wymknęły się z misternego, sięgającego aż na biodra warkocza zaplecionego z pięciu pasm na sposób holenderski, w którym ostro odcinały się ciemnoniebieskie kwiatki, jasne usta wyginały się w nieco ironiczny uśmiech. Była jednakże dość drobnej postury, o dobre pół głowy niższa niż ruda. Ubrana była podobnie do towarzyszki, w beżowe bryczesy i białą koszulkę z nadrukiem głoszącym ,,_OCZY MAM WYŻEJ" _w strategicznym miejscu. Jej wierzchowiec również prezentował się niczego sobie. Wytrzymały, myszaty arab, Lethus, choć nie tak duży jak większość koni tej rasy, braki w wysokości nadrabiał inteligencją.

\- Nie widzę związku, Narcyzo, możesz rozwinąć? - spytała niewinnie rudowłosa. Brwi brunetki, dotychczas lekko uniesione zmarszczyły się, a uśmiech na poły kpiący i ironiczny, zredukował się do grymasu mówiącego w skrócie : ,, _To jest ten moment w którym powinnaś zacząć uciekać jeśli ci życie miłe"._

\- O naprawdę? - ton Narcyzy można by określić jako co najmniej ostrzegawczy. - _Primo:_ nie nazywaj mnie Narcyza, nadal nie wiem co matkę podkusiło, żeby mnie tym imieniem skrzywdzić; _Secundo:_ naprawdę pasują ci rude włosy – przecież każdy wie, że wszystko rude to wredne; _Tertio:_ nie, do jasnej nędzy, przez ostatnie pięć minut nic się nie zmieniło i nadal nie mam pojęcia, czy jeszcze daleko, i nie będę wiedzieć póki nie ustalimy dokąd jedziemy! - ostatnie osiem słów praktycznie wywrzeszczała, zadając kłam swojemu anielskiemu wyglądowi. - A jak jeszcze raz zapytasz, zamknę cię w mojej szafce szkolnej, i do września tam posiedzisz – warknęła jeszcze, tym samym ostatecznie obalając mit jakoby była miłą i grzeczną dziewczynką.

\- Cissy, złotko, nie denerwuj się tak, jeszcze ci ciśnienie skoczy... A przecież nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak podła, żeby zamknąć mnie u siebie w szafce, co nie? Jeszcze mnie coś zeżre i skąd wytrzaśniesz nową psiapsiółę?

\- Vickey, a ty myślisz, że pchałabym cię tam dla zabawy? Oczywiście, że cię zeżre, ostatnio jak wyciągałam stamtąd jakiś zagubiony zeszyt, to coś zaczęło na mnie warczeć, chyba, że po prostu miałam już zwidy ze zmęczenia... A, poza tym, przecież wiesz, nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych – uśmiech Cissy chyba najlepiej opisywałoby słowo _diaboliczny_.

\- No wiesz co, to było wredne! - zawołała w parodiowanym oburzeniu Victorie alias Vickey vel Zgreda/Pyszczu/Chytry Lis/Wredne Rude (niepotrzebne skreślić, dalsze wymyślać zależnie od potrzeb).

\- Jak cała ja – zaśmiała się brunetka.

\- Oczywiście wasza wysokość – ruda bardziej za pomocą siły niż czegokolwiek innego powstrzymywała uśmiech cisnący się jej na twarz.

\- No to już było niskie! - przez dwie sekundy panowała cisza, po czym obie wybuchnęły takim śmiechem że zakrawało to już na histerię. Nadal dusząc się chichotem ujechały może ze dwa metry, kiedy Vickey nie wytrzymała, zsunęła się z siodła, usiadła na miękkiej ściółce i na nowo zaczęła wyć ze śmiechu. Cissy również zsiadła i zatrzymawszy się jakieś półtora metra od przyjaciółki ostrożnie jej się przyjrzała.

\- Na Boga, do reszty zwariowała! - orzekła z nieco może przesadzonym przestrachem. Vickey dojrzała jej minę i wręcz zaczęła się turlać po ziemi nadal zanosząc się śmiechem. - A tobie co tym razem?

\- Ni-ni-hihihi-nic. Po... Po... Po pro-ro-stu o-o-o-sta-ta-a-a-tnio miałaś ta-taką mi-mi-mine wte-te-te-tedy na-na-nad... Strze- hehehehe- strze-trzeszyn-kie-kie-kiem – wydusiła pomiędzy spazmami i znów odturlała się dalej. Nie muszę chyba dodawać że nadal śmiała się jak opętana? Aczkolwiek teraz na twarz brunetki również wpłynął uśmiech, choć blady.

\- Za to twój śmiech w tym momencie mogliby podkładać zamiast Bellatrix Lestange w 5 części Harry'ego Pottera – odcieła się.

* * *

Kwestia tego, co się działo ,,wtedy nad Strzeszynkiem" to materiał na osobną historię. Pokrótce wyjaśnię tylko, że nasze dwie bohaterki bawiły się doskonale z grupką znajomych w jeziorze, grając w jakąś autorską odmianę głupiego jasia. W pewnym momencie piłka poszybowała nad głową Cissy mniej więcej w stronę brzegu. Ta z kolei, nie zwlekając rzuciła si za nią, a na pięty następowała jej Kaśka. Cissy dopadła piłki ale wpadła na nią Kasia, w wyniku czego obie wpadły na kobietę około czterdziestki, która dopiero co wchodziła do wody. Nieznajoma padła jak długa, powalona impetem dwóch nastolatek, a kiedy wstała, jak łatwo się domyślić, zachwycona nie była, jako że woda z początku jest doprawdy pieruńsko zimna. Kasia zaczęła pospiesznie mamrotać jakieś przeprosiny, które zmieniły się w zduszone _,,o cholera, w nogi!"_, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, z kim ma do czynienia. Pech chciał bowiem, że nieznajoma bynajmniej nieznajomą nie była, była natomiast straszliwie wręcz znana obu dziewczętom. A okazało się, że przed nimi, ociekając wodą, w bikini, stoi nie kto inny jak nauczycielka języka polskiego, wśród uczniów lepiej znana jako Terminator, Erynia, Bazyliszek lub Wielki Siedmiogłowy Potwór Wcielenie Drugie. Ogólnie rzecz ująwszy właśnie wrzuciły do jeziora Naczelny Postrach swojego gimnazjum. W tej sytuacji, zrobiły najrozsądniejszą rzecz jaka im przyszła do głowy, czyli wzięły nogi za pas, uprzednio odrzuciwszy piłkę przyjaciołom. To co się działo w ciągu następnych kilku minut na długo pozostanie w pamięci Poznaniaków. Cissy, która po upadku usiłowała wyparskać wodę z nosa i wytrzeć nieco oczy, usłyszała przy uchu wrzask Kaśki: _,,Erynia! WIEJ!"_, toteż nie oglądając się za siebie pobiegła za przyjaciółką. Za dziewczynami z kolei, biegła z chęcią mordu w oczach ich nauczycielka, która wymachiwała nad głową dziecinną łopatką porwaną gdzieś po drodze. Dwukrotnie obiegły plażę, boiska i niemal stratowały parkę Bogu ducha winnych staruszków, aż nie wiadomo jakim cudem znalazły się na pomoście. Szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię upewniło Cissy, że Śmierć pod postacią nauczycielki z łopatką, nadal ich ściga i jeszcze się zbliża. Nie oglądając się i nie zwalniając dopadły krawędzi i popisowym dalekim susem dały nura do jeziora. Na szczęście dalej już ich nie ścigała.

* * *

Tymczasem w lesie Vickey uspokoiła się na tyle, że mogła dosiąść Tricka bez obawy, że spadnie ze śmiechu. Przez jakiś czas jechały kłusem, przerzucając się żartobliwymi docinkami i ogólnie gawędząc o wszystkim i o niczym, głównie nad swoją ukochaną serią książek. _Zwiadowców_ oczywiście. Cóż, gwoli wyjaśnienia, siedziały w fandomie tak mocno, że często z nudów grały w wymyśloną przez siebie grę – cytaty; jedna podawała cytat, druga podawała tom i okoliczności. Aczkolwiek w końcu cytaty zaczeły się powtarzać, i nawet rozszerzenie bazy na książki historyczne, fantasy i sience-fiction ogólnie pojęte pomogło tylko na pewien czas. Warunek był prosty – książkę musiały obie przeczytać. Kiedy wyczerpały już swoją wiedzę z Rowling, Tolkiena, Riordana, Kosika, Pullmana, Funke, kilku mniej lub bardziej znanych innych autorów, oraz, oczywiście, Flangana i skończyły im się pomysły na cytowane teksty, zaczęły dyskutować na temat sensu 12 tomu. Cissy upierała się, że niejako psuje klimat serii, Vickey zaś twierdziła, że tekstów o Zwiadowcach nigdy dość, choćby i bezsensownych. Ostatecznie zgadzały się, że przeczytają wszystko, sensowne czy nie, byleby było bez slashu. W pewnym momencie Vickey zatrzymała się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozejrzała dokoła.

\- Ty też masz takie dziwne wrażenie że się zgubiłyśmy? - spytała.

\- Boże, uspokój się – Cissy wywróciła oczami – jeździmy tu konno od nawet nie pamiętam kiedy, jakim cudem mogłybyśmy się zgubić?

\- A byłaś tu już kiedyś? - odcięła się ruda. - Bo mi się wydaje, że te drzewa są starsze niż te z naszego lasu... Weź się może dźwignij tam na górę, ogarnij gdzie my są. O patrzaj, to drzewo na całkiem solidne wygląda...

\- Nawet jeśli się zgubiłyśmy, to wątpisz, czy Fafik, Trick i Lethus doprowadzą nas z powrotem?

\- Nie, ale...

\- No dobra, jeśli przestaniesz marudzić, to mogę. Ale mówię ci przecież, że się nie zgubiłyśmy.

To powiedziawszy Cissy zgrabnie zeskoczyła z siodła, podeszła do potężnego pnia buku, złapała solidnie wyglądającą gałąź i rozpoczęła wspinaczkę.

Drzewo było ogromne, toteż nawet najwyższe gałęzie utrzymywały ciężar dziewczyny. Rozejrzała się wokoło.

_,,Hm, nic, las jak okiem sięgnąć..." _\- myślała-_ ,,O, dymy! Czyli, że jest cywilizacja w pobliżu. Tak na oko ze trzy mieściny... Na bank ktoś będzie wiedział jak... O ŻESZ TY W MORDE JEŻA! Co to ma do jasnej nędzy być?!" _\- to ostatnie było reakcją na widok zgoła nieoczekiwany. A mianowicie, zamek, otoczony trójkątnym murem, z basztami na rogach i jedną, wyższą wieżą pośrodku dziedzińca. Mało tego, nawet z tej odległości najwyraźniej tętnił życiem!

_,,Ja jebu, co było w tych chipsach co mi Vickey dała, że widzę teraz ten zamek ze _Zwiadowców _?!"_

Z tą myślą ostrożnie zeszła na ziemię, gdzie czekała na nią przyjaciółka, z miną jakby miała usłyszeć swój wyrok śmierci. Szybko jeszcze sprawdziła czy jest zasięg. Oczywiście nie było. Jasne. Jak pech, to na całego, nieprawdaż?

\- I co? - spytała ruda niespokojnie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – brunetka bardzo starała się emanować spokojem, co bynajmniej nie było łatwe. Cóż, nie ukrywając, nie uśmiechało jej się włóczenie się naćpaną po lesie. - Mam za to jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie. Takie za pierdyliard punktów i jak mi powiesz, że nie masz pojęcia to nie ręczę za siebie.

\- No?

\- Co za chorerostwo było w tych chipsach, którymi mnie naćpałaś?

\- Że co w czym, czym ja ciebie co? - mina Rudej wskazywała na hm... Osłupienie, delikatnie rzecz ująwszy...

\- Coś ty dodała do tych chipsów, że widzę teraz zamek Redmont, do jasnej nędzy?!

\- WTF?! Teraz to już mnie wkręcasz, nie? Po za tym ja też jadłam te chipsy, jakbyś zapomniała!

\- Chciałabym... Boże, czym myśmy się naćpały...

\- Ty, a może faktycznie nas przeniosło do książki?

\- Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Raczej trza mieć nadzieję, że to, czym nas naćpałaś ustąpi zanim kogoś spotkamy... Boże, a jak będzie tu ktoś znajomy? Abo jakiś nauczyciel? Aaaaa... Z naszym szczęściem pewnie sam dyro nas tu znajdzie! Boże, Boże, Boże, moja reputacja pójdzie w gruzy! I już nikt mi nie uwierzy, jak będę nas kryć! - lamentowała Cissy...

\- Ty się weź lepiej zastanów nad tą drugą opcją i co komu _wtedy_ powiesz, bo ja z tymi chipsami nic nie robiłam... Ale są też pozytywy, nie? Przecież zawsze chciałyśmy tu trafić, a teraz, _bach_, mówisz i masz! - Vickey nawet w najgoszym bagnie znajdzie jasne strony...

\- A nawet jak masz rację – wymowne uniesienie brwi – to nie sądzisz, że to się może wydać, khem, _dziwne?! _\- Narcyza, jak zawsze praktyczna, i nawet naćpana zachowuje trzeźwy umysł.

\- I widzisz, myślisz racjonalnie! Nie jesteś naćpana, a ja mam racje!

\- I tak mamy przerąbane!

\- Ja cię tylko uprzejmie informuję, że ten wypad to był twój pomysł!

\- A ja ci tylko uprzejmie przypominam, że alternatywą było jedzenie przez trzy dni kisielu pomidorowego mojej mamy!

\- Och, to nie moja wina, że twoja mama nie umie pomidorówki ugotować!

\- A niby moja?! A co, może miałaś ochotę na ten kisiel?!

Dalsze sprzeczki zostały dość gwałtownie przerwane. Konkretniej: przerwała je strzała wbita w pień drzewa. Pięć centymetrów nad głową Cissy. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę z której nadleciała, modląc się w duchu do wszystkich potęg świata, żeby Vickey nie zaczęła piszczeć. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, kogo zobaczy. I nie pomyliła się.

\- O ja jebu, a miało być w mordę jeża normalnie – wymamrotała Cissy

Przed nimi stał zwiadowca.

A dokładniej: zwiadowca Gilan.


	2. Jeden przypadek na sto?

_(perspektywa Cissy)_

Przed nami stał zwiadowca. I jak na zwiadowcę przystało, mierzył do nas z długiego łuku. I zupełnie nie jak zwiadowca nosił u pasa miecz. W myślach ponownie odmówiłam modlitwę do wszystkich bogów świata, realnego i książkowego, żeby tylko Vickey nie zaczęła piszczeć. Zanim się odwróciła zdążyłam jeszcze syknąć

\- Jak zapiszczysz to cię zabiję.

Spojrzała na strzałę na mnie i powoli odwróciła się patrząc na łuk, na strzałę na cięciwie, na płaszcz i na miecz. Otworzyła oczy tak szeroko, że w pewnej chwili już widziałam oczami wyobraźni, jak wylatują i szuka ich po lesie, ale, chwała niebiosom, nie zaczęła piszczeć. Ale mało brakowało. Zamiast tego wymamrotała coś w stylu _,,o żesz... ja odpadam"_, pozostawiając na mnie obowiązek utrzymania nas przy życiu.

Ponownie spojrzałam na Gilana, trochę dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na łuku, nożach i mieczu. Bilans nie wypadał dla nas korzystnie. Dwa noże, pistolet i szpilki powleczone środkiem usypiającym w moim warkoczu, plus paznokcie i _wysokie C_ Vickey, przeciwko jego łukowi, nożom i mieczowi. Źle. Potem przemyślałam jeszcze raz z kim mamy do czynienia i doszłam do wniosku, że nie jest tragicznie. Jest po prostu źle. Tragicznie byłoby jakbyśmy nadziały się na Halta, albo kogoś w typie Meralona. A tak jest źle, ale mogło być gorzej. Chwała bogu jesteśmy dość blisko Redmont, czyli, że nie trafiłyśmy jakoś ryzykownie blisko miejsca Zlotów. Jest nadzieja, że przeżyjemy, tylko trzeba to dobrze rozegrać. Swoją drogą właśnie zarobiłam dychę. Miałam rację że Gilan jest szatynem. Ha, a Julia się upierała, że rudy, też coś! Czyli, że mam pięć złoty od Juli, która twierdziła że rudy, i pięć od Vickey, która obstawiała blond. I na upartego pięć od Caroline, która obstawiała brązowe. Tylko, kurde, chciałabym pożyć dość długo żeby to odebrać!

Powoli podniosłam ręce do góry, wnętrzem otwartych dłoni zwracając je w stronę zwiadowcy. Kątem oka dojrzałam, że Vickey robi to samo, ale nie chciałam ryzykować odwracania wzroku od postaci w płaszczu. Trzebaby się spróbować dogadać, bo przeciwko jego łukowi jesteśmy w zasadzie bezbronne. Nadal trzymając ręce wzniesione spróbowałam mówić, a nuż-widelec, któryś język zna...

-Hola! Habla espanol? - brak reakcji...

\- Gawari pa ruskie? - ponownie...

\- Mea govannen – Vickey ty idiotko! Dobry Boże, mózg jej zlasowało do końca! Gdyby nie fakt, że jeśli zrobię jakiś gwałtowniejszy ruch zapewne będzie to mój ostatni, po prostu bym ją zadusiła. Problem polegał na tym, że kończą mi się możliwości... Chociaż czasem najprostsze rozwiązania są właściwe... No dobra, jak to nie zadziała, to chyba pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie dostanę jakiegoś żałosnego epitafium...

\- Eeemm... Good morning? Do you speak english?

\- Yes... - dzięki, dzięki, dzięki Bogu! Może jednak przeżyję. Mimo woli wyrwało mi się westchnienie pełne ulgi. Gilan tymczasem dalej mówił coś po angielsku. - Kim jesteście i skąd się tu wzięłyście?

Teraz tylko podać coś wiarygodnego, zanim Vickey wpadnie na jakiś pseudomądry pomysł i wszystko zrujnuje, przy okazji podpisując nasz wyrok śmierci. I pod żadnym pozorem nie okazać chociaż cienia wahania, a tym bardziej sugestii że wiemy coś o nim i Korpusie. Zwłaszcza Korpusie. O matko, Vickey już coś wymyśla.

\- Jestem Cissy, panie, a to moja przyrodnia siostra Vickie. Przybyłyśmy z daleka, kiedy nasza matka umarła i zostałyśmy same. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że może tu, w Redmont, uda nam się znaleźć pracę... Tylko, no, tak jakby zgubiłyśmy się w lesie – dzięki niebiosom Vickey przestała kombinować. Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze... W własnych kłamstwach i półprawdach się nie pogubię, ale ze wspólnymi miałabym kłopot. A przed zwiadowcą szkolonym w wydobywaniu informacji raczej ciężko byłoby to ukryć. - A jak brzmi twoje imię, zwiadowco, jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- Gilan, z lenna Caraway – czyżby mi uwierzył? Błogosławione niech będą moje aspiracje do miejsca Naczelnej Kujonicy, Głównego Pupilka Nauczycieli i Pierwszej Chłopczycy jednocześnie od pierwszej klasy podstawówki... Muszę kupić Julii wielgachną bombonierkę jak wrócimy za wciągniecie mnie w kółko teatralne. Ale wracając do tematu, Gilan chyba naprawdę mi wierzy. Ewentualnie dobrze udaje. W każdym razie odłożył strzałę do kołczanu. Z łukiem, jak przystało na zwiadowcę się nie rozstawał, pozostając w gotowości.

_,,Stop, Cissy. Czujność, stała czujność! Zawsze zakładaj najgorszy scenariusz, wtedy co najwyżej czeka cię miłe rozczaroanie"_ Cholera, prawie się uśmiechnęłam! Czyli, że to zdecydowanie kiepski pomysł serwować sobie cytaty ze _Zwiadowców_, bardzo zdecydowanie, bardzo kiepski pomysł.

\- Miło mi – skłoniłam głowę z lekkim uśmiechem.

Gilan zagwizdał a spomiędzy drzew przytruchtał jego koń – Blaze.

\- Mówiłyście, że szukacie szczęścia w Redmont?

\- Owszem panie – potaknęłam, wciąż się uśmiechając. Czego on, do cholery, mógł chcieć? Mało prawdopodobne, ze królewski zwiadowca, ot tak z dobroci serca, pomóc dwójce dopiero co spotkanych, dziwacznie ubranych sierotek, z mocno podejrzaną historyjką. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale jednak...

\- Może będę mógł wam pomóc – lekko wskoczył na siodło - jedźcie za mną.

Cóż, jak mogłybyśmy odmówić...

I w tym momencie mnie olśniło. Redmont, Gilan... Halt!

_,,O cholera. Teraz to już się nie wymigam Boże, przecież ni w cholerę nie dam rady wymanewrować tak, żeby nabrać Halta! Oby tylko nie dali mi na nagrobek jakiegoś bzdurnego cytatu... __**Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi **__Twardowskiego, byłoby w porządku..."_

Trzebaby jeszcze się zorientować _kiedy _jesteśmy. Jest tu Gilan, czyli jesteśmy albo na długo przed pierwszym tomem, albo w trzecim-czwartym tomie, albo w okolicach ósmego-dziewiątego. W sumie jak się nad tym zastanowić to mogłyśmy wylądować kiedykolwiek, więc to niewiele mi pomoże.

Spojrzałam na Vickey ściągając na siebie jej uwagę. Znałyśmy się na tyle dobrze, że mogłyśmy porozumiewć się jedynie spojrzeniem, wyrazem twarzy nieznacznymi gestami i ruchami ust. Taką też milczącą rozmowę przeprowadziłyśmy szybko za plecami zwiadowcy.

_~ Halt ~ przekazałam._

_~ To źle ~ odparła._

_~ Doprawdy? _

_~ Jak myślisz, co nam zrobią?_

_~ Nie chcę wiedzieć... Ale herbatki i ciastka się nie spodziewam_

_~ Mamy przerąbane prawda?_

_~ Bardzo. _

_~ A może nam uwierzą?_

_~ Że przybywamy z innego świata i to zupełnie przypadkiem? Na pewno. _

_~ Zawsze jest jakaś szansa..._

_~ Lepiej wymyśl coś co się obroni... Albo nie, lepiej myślenie zostaw mnie_

_~ Czemu?_

_~ Bez komentarza. Ty jesteś nieśmiała przy obcych, ja mówię - ty potakujesz._

_~ To lepiej szybko coś wymyśl bo dojeżdżamy._

_~ O cholera._

_~ Powodzenia._

_~ Przyda się. Powodzenia. _

O żesz, wśród drzew naprawdę majaczył zarys drewnianej chatki. Zawsze chciałam ją zobaczyć, ale nie w takich okolicznościach, na litość! Nieco inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam. Z tylu domu usłyszałam rżenie Abelarda, a serce waliło mi tak głośno, że chyba było je słychać na kilometry. A może faktycznie uwierzą? Jest przecież ten jeden procent przypadków niewytłumaczalnych, prawda? Halt to mówił w piątym tomie, nie? Proszę, proszę proszę, niech to uznają za ten jeden przypadek na sto, którego nie da się wytłumaczyć. Proszę?


	3. Tylko nie piszczeć

Pomiędzy drzewami coraz wyraźniej rysowały się kontury zwiadowczej chaty. Dziewczyny, nadal w ciężkim szoku, pochłaniały wzrokiem ściany z drewnianych bali, niewielką werandę i ganek na przedzie, kwiaty stojące na parapecie okna, słowem, wszystko co tylko dało się dojrzeć. Gdzieś z tyłu domu, najpewniej ze stajni, dało się słyszeć rżenie konia. To ostrzeżenie Abelarda (albo Wyrwija, ale nie wiedzieć czemu Cissy odruchowo pomyślała, że to koń Halta) nieco otrzeźwiło przyjaciółki.

_,,Dobry Boże, jak on podniesie brew, to nie wyrobię i zacznę piszczeć!" _\- pomyślała Cissy.

_,,Dobry Boże, tylko niech mnie o nic nie pytają bo się rozpiszczę, co najmniej!"_ \- przez spanikowane szare komórki Vickey, biegające tam i z powrotem z okrzykiem _,,o w mordę!"_, przebił się taki tylko komentarz.

Gilan podjechał pod werandę i lekko zeskoczył z siodła. Dziewczyny zaraz za nim, acz stanęły nieco niepewnie. Vickey trzymając się siodła wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, bezskutecznie usiłując zmusić kolana, by przestały się trząść. Cissy zamknęła oczy, parę razy odetchnęła, jednocześnie układając w głowię w miarę wiarygodną historyjkę, kiedy je otworzyła Gilan już zmierzał w kierunku drzwi.

\- Panie przodem – uśmiechnął się, kurtuazyjnie otwierając przed nimi podwoje.

Dziewczynom pozostało jedynie mieć nadzieję, ze nie uśmiechają się idiotycznie, bo wściekle czerwony rumieniec był nie do powstrzymania.

Wnętrze było dokładnie tak przytulne jak to opisał Mistrz Flangan. Duży kominek, stół i krzesła pośrodku, i dwa fotele przed kominkiem, oraz wejścia do pozostałych dwóch izb. Wszystko, oczywiście, sterylnie czyste.

Ale największe wrażenie na dwóch nieszczęsnych podróżniczkach wywarła bez wątpienia postać zielonym płaszczu sącząca kawę na jednym z krzeseł. Była dość drobna, acz maskujący, zwiadowczy płaszcz uniemożliwiał dokładniejsze obserwacje.

\- O, Gilan, akurat na kawę zdążyłeś! - odezwał się Halt nie [podnosząc wzroku znad jakiegoś raportu (Vickey poznała że to raport dojrzawszy w jednym z rogów symbol Liścia Dębu). Cissy poczuła , jak wzbiera w niej panika, grożąc przejęciem kontroli. Szybko zaczęła zagłuszać ją, mentalnie recytując najbardziej nudną i uspokajającą mantrę, jaka jej przyszłą do głowy

_,,Litwo, Ojczyzno moja ty jesteś jak zdrowie_

_ile Cię trzeba cenić ten tylko się dowie.."_

\- Ano, spotkałem w lesie te oto dwie młode damy, mówiły, że szukają tu pracy... Pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś im coś doradzić...

Cissy doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Halt nie mógł im nic doradzić, a jeśli by wiedział, to Gilan, gdyby chciał,mógł im to powiedzieć tam, w lesie. Jej mentalny zagłuszacz paniki zawodził coraz głośnej.

_,,Śród takich pól przed laty, nad brzegiem ruczaju_

_Na pagórku niewielkim, we brzozowym gaju_

_Stał dwór szlachecki, z drewna lecz podmurowany_

_Świeciły z daleka pobielane ściany..._

\- Oh, doprawdy? A kogóż to przyprowadziłeś ze sobą ? - spytał starszy zwiadowca podnosząc spojrzenie na Cissy.

Brunetka niemalże rozpiszczała się pod spojrzenie tych czarnych oczu, i tylko, żelazna siła woli oraz instynkt samozachowawczy pozwoliły jej zachować milczenie. Miała jednak niepokojąco wiarygodne przeczucie, że gdyby Halt wprawił w ruch swoją _Brew _jej opanowanie zapewne wzięłoby w łeb. Na razie jednak _Brew _pozostawała nieruchoma, więc i jej samokontrola siedziała na miejscu.

\- Jestem Cissy, panie, a to Vickie, moja siostra – odparła z uśmiechem patrząc swoimi szafirowymi oczkami na twarz zwiadowcy. Jednocześnie modląc się w duchu do wszystkich potęg, by zachować spokój.

\- A skądże to was niesie, Vickie – Halt utrzymywał lekko kpiący ton głosu, ale dziewczyny czytały wszystkie tomy tyle razy, że trybiki pracujące w jego głowie niemalże unosiły się w dymku ad krzywą czupryną.

\- Yyee – Ruda jęknęła słabo, co Cissy natychmiast bezbłędnie rozpoznała, jaką wstęp do pisku. Długiego, wibrującego pisku, który sama miała ochotę wypuścić, a który jednocześnie podpisywałby ich wyrok śmierci.

\- Ona jest bardzo nieśmiałą, panie. Zazwyczaj nie odzywa się przy obcych – pospieszyła z pierwszą lepszą wymówką brunetka. Nieco zbyt szybko, zauważyła. Nieco zbyt szybko, nieco zbyt zdecydowanie, jak na przerażoną prostą wieśniaczkę.

_Brew_ drgnęła niebezpiecznie, jakby chciała podjechać do góry. Zagłuszacze Cissy wyły teraz jak cztery podstawówki złożone tylko z pierwszaków podczas dużej przerwy. Aż dziwne, że nie było ich słychać dookoła.

_,,WŁAŚNIE DWUKONNĄ BRYKĄ WJECHAŁ MŁODY PANEK_

_i KONIE OBRÓCIWSZY ZAWRÓCIŁ PRZED GANEK_

_COŚTAM COŚTAM COŚTAM..."_

-Ponawiam pytanie – _Brew _ drgała coraz niebezpieczniej. Cissy niemal mogła dojrzeć jak stojąca nieco z tyłu Vickeyblednie i usiłuje powstrzymać odruchową reakcję psychofanki. Prawie uśmiechnęła się wyobrażając sobie rozpiszczaną Rudą rzucającą się na Halta wołając o sweetfocię albo wyciągając komórkę i strzelając milion selfie. I minę zwiadowcy, tak, zwłaszcza to. Następnie oczyma wyobraźni ujrzała rzeczone selfie na fejsie, z miliardem lajków, i tytuł fanpage'a: _,,Beka z Halta"_. KHE-KHEM! Oczywiście zakładając, że dożyją momentu strzelenia fotki.

_,,Jeśli przeżyjemy zrobię sobie selfie z Haltem. I Gilanem. I Abelardem, i z Blazem też." _\- pomyślała Cissy.

„_Muszę mieć z nimi selfie. Koniecznie i absolutnie. Nie wyjdę stąd dopóki nie dostanę mojego selfie"._\- postanowiła w tym samym czasie Vickey.

Brunetka zorientowała się, że milczy odrobinkę zbyt długo jak na pytanie o miejsce zamieszkania. Pośpiesznie wymyśliła pierwsze lepsze lenno i trzymającą się kupy historyjkę.

\- Z lenna Norgate, panie – uśmiechała się delikatnie, mimo że kolejne ,,panie" z trudem przechodziło jej przez gardło. Raz, że było nienaturalne, a dwa, oznaczało uznanie wyższości rozmówcy. A Cissy zawsze była dumna. Nie uznawała czyjejkolwiek wyższości. Rodziców, nauczycieli, nikogo. Szacunek? Jak najbardziej, zawsze odnosiła się do wszystkich uprzejmie i z najwyższym szacunkiem(czasem ocierało się to nawet o kpinę), dzięki czemu też, pozwalano jej na więcej, i więcej uchodziło jej płazem. Ale nigdy nie uznawała niczyjej wyższości. Ale w tym momencie Halt ze stuknięciem odstawił kubek, energicznie wstał z krzesła, postąpił dwa kroki w stronę dziewczyn i wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

\- Wspaniale. A teraz poproszę o prawdę.

_W mordę._


	4. Sytuacja robi się niezręczna

\- W mordę – Cissy nawet nie zorientowała się, że powiedziała to na głos.

\- No proszę, a jednak znacie aralueński – skomentował Halt... nienaganną polszczyzną!

Tego dla Vickey było za wiele. Uniosła trzęsącą się dłoń i wycelowała nią ( o tyle, o ile,) w stronę szpakowatego Zwiadowcy. Przez chwilę po prostu tak stała i poruszała ustami, jak ryba wyjęta z wody, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu, nim zdołała wyjąkać:

\- O... O... On... On.. Mó- Mó- Mówi! - w tym momencie obaj mężczyźni wymownie unieśli brew w jednoznacznym geście, na co Ruda tylko jęknęła. Najwyraźniej w głębszy szok już popaść nie mogła. - Mówi... P-po... po... po polsku! Mówi po polsku! Mówi po polsku! - powtarzała jak mantrę

Zapewne trwałoby to jeszcze czas jakiś, gdyby Cissy nie dopadła do niej z żądzą mordu na twarzy i nie zatkała ust.

\- Znasz polski?! - wypaliła w stronę Halta, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, w szoku zapominając całkowicie o formach grzecznościowych. Czuła jak wzbiera w niej przerażenie.

Fakt, że język aralueński i polski okazały się jednym i tym samym, znacząco komplikował sprawę. Zważywszy na to, że ich wrzaski o kisielu pomidorowym, ćpaniu chipsów i książkach były zapewne słyszalne na kilometry, a Gilan wszystko rozumiał, naprawdę miały _cholerne_ kłopoty.

I żadnych pomysłów, jak się z nich wyplątać.

\- Jak widać – odparował zwiadowca sucho. - I nadal nie wiem, skąd pochodzicie. Moja cierpliwość, wbrew pozorom, ma swoje granice – groźba była subtelna, i może właśnie dlatego tak przerażająca. Cissy nie chciała nawet myśleć, co się stanie, jeśli dobiją do rzeczonej granicy.

\- W mordę – jęknęła pod nosem, po czym zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. - Vickey, Zgredo, słuchasz mnie? - brak reakcji. Machnęła dłonią przed twarzą Rudej. Nic – Mordo! Ziemia do Rudej! Ruda melduj się! - nadal żadnych oznak, świadczących, jakoby dziewczyna miała świadomość, co się dzieje wokół.

Wobec takiego postawienia sprawy, Cissy zdecydowała się wytaszczyć ciężką artylerię. Starając się zignorować fakt, że ma świadków ( jeszcze jakich!), przywołała z zakamarków pamięci to, co akurat było jej potrzebne. Wzięła głęboki oddech i warknęła, bezbłędnie naśladując swoją osobistą zmorę egzystencji.

\- Ktoś nikczemnie gada! Numer czternasty, Nowakówna! Jak rozumujem, wszysko* masz wykute na blachę, że se pogaduchy zez* Kamieniczówną urządzasz? Pochwal no się, jak masz II zasadę dynamiki wyumianą! - Vickey drgnęła na dźwięk znienawidzonego, grubego głosu Baby Kafara, jak, ze względu na aparycję określaną powszechnie _,,łatwiej przeskoczyć, niż obejść"_, oraz wyjątkowe zamiłowanie do młotków, nazywano nieoficjalnie nauczycielkę fizyki. Nieprzytomnie zaczęła recytować dawno wyuczoną formułkę.

\- Jeśli siły działające na ciało nie równoważą się, to ciało porusza się ruchem zmiennym przyspieszonym lub opóźnionym. Wartość ta jest wprostproporcjonalna do warto... - w tym momencie Ruda powróciła do rzeczywistości, gdzie okazało się, iż bynajmniej na lekcji fizyki nie jest. - Tej! Gnomie jeden, ty mie tak nie podpuszczaj! Kiedyś przez ciebie osiwieję! Zobaczysz, jeszcze _ktoś, _by _zupełnie przypadkiem_, nakablował na ciebie u Baby Kafara, ciekawe czy wtedy byś się chichrała... I zamiast na świadectwie pasek będzie na dupie.

Na szczęście żadna z nich nie spoglądała w tym momencie na Zwiadowców stojących kilka kroków obok. Choć jakkolwiek karpik na twarzy Gilana i Halt usiłujący powstrzymać chichot, zdecydowanie były widokami wartymi sfotografowania, mogłoby się tak zdarzyć, że okazałoby się to zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla samokontroli przyjaciółek. A konsekwencje rzucania się z piskiem na Królewskich Zwiadowców raczej nie były przyjemne. Jednakże dziewczyny naradzały się nie patrząc na boki, nie bacząc też na to, iż każde słowo jest doskonale słyszalne.

\- Och, zamilknij, bo się Syndromu Łapy Heyah dorobisz! Mamy problem, słuchasz mnie? - Cissy złapała przyjaciółkę za ramiona i solidnie potrząsnęła.

\- Słucham cię, słucham! Nie spoufalaj się tak – burknęła Vickey wyrywając się z oburzeniem.

\- Dobrze – brunetka ze wszystkich sił starała się emanować spokojem i sprawiać wrażenie że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, co łatwe bynajmniej nie było. - Jeśli pamiętasz, że ci dwaj nadal tam stoją, patrz na mnie jak do ciebie mówię – zdecydowała się na bezosobowe określenie Zwiadowców, w nadziei, że pomoże im to zachować trzeźwość umysłu. W każdym razie brzmiało to lepiej niż : ,,Stoją tam Halt i Gilan, a temu pierwszemu ręce się trzęsą, jakby chciał nas zadusić". Ledwo to wypowiedziała, musiała łapać twarz Rudej, która już odwracała się w tamtą stronę. Zaowocowałoby to najpewniej kolejną przerwą w myśleniu, a, niestety, numer z Babą Kafara drugi raz by nie przeszedł, żeby przewrócić ją do stanu używalności. - Musimy wymyślić, jak, w sposób wiarygodny, na ile to możliwe, powiedzieć im, że zupełnie przypadkiem trafiłyśmy tu z innego świata. Niestety nie możemy powołać się na Narnię, bo to nie ta bajka. - karpik zagościł teraz również na twarzy Vickey.

\- Co? - wyrwało się Gilanowi.

\- Nie mówi się _co,_ tylko _słucham_, mamusia nie nauczyła? – brunetka z przyzwyczajenia upomniała Vickey.

\- Ale to nie ja – zaprotestowała słabo zielonooka.

Od strony Zwiadowców dobiegł bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos, który równie dobrze mógł być gniewnym warknięciem, jak i zduszonym parsknięciem śmiechu. Wielkie _O_, które utworzyły rozdziawione usta Gilana, jeszcze się powiększyło, kiedy Halt uniósł dłoń do ust, niby, żeby się podrapać gdzieś po twarzy, a tak naprawdę, by ukryć zupełnie nieodpowiedni w tej sytuacji uśmieszek.

\- Yyyy... _Ups. _Sorry bardzo.Odruch – Cissy zerknęła przez ramię, a na twarzy wystąpiły jej różne dziwne koniugacje, kiedy nerwy usiłowały zmusić mięśnie do przybrania wyrazu skruchy i niewinności, a te uparcie się szczerzyły od ucha do ucha, w idiotycznym uśmiechu niedowierzania. - Jakieś pomysły, Pyszczuuuu…?

Dopiero po chwili do jej mózgu dotarł fakt, że coś w postaciach Zwiadowców jest nie w porządku. Kolejnej potrzebowała, by zorientować się, w czym tkwi problem. Odwróciła się ponownie, ty razem cała, i zlustrowała mężczyzn spojrzeniem. Nie, chyba ma omamy, gdyż widok przed nią nie ma prawa istnieć. Przetarła oczy, zamrugała, po czym spojrzała jeszcze raz. Widok nadal pozostawal niezmieniony.

\- Łap mnie jak odpłynę – wymamrotała w kierunku Rudej.

Widok zaiste był niecodzienny.

Halt z dłonią przy ustach, uniesionymi obiema _Brwiami_, i barkami trzęsącymi się w czymś co, jakkolwiek ciężko w to uwierzyć, wyglądało na niemy chichot, wpatrywał się błyszczącymi z rozbawienia czarnymi oczami w dziewczyny, jak widz, który nie chce uronić ani chwili z dobrego przedstawienia. Choć w tym wypadku, Cissy określiłaby to raczej jako groteskowy kabaret, z nadmiarem czarnego humoru na składzie.

Gilan, po prostu stał. Z rozdziawionymi ustami, i szeroko otwartymi piwnymi oczami. Tak po prostu stał i prostacko się gapił. Od czar=su do czasu zezował na Halta, i wtedy na jego twarzy odbijało się czyste niedowierzanie i szok. Chyba on pierwszy był świadkiem takiego wybuchu emocji ze strony swojego byłego mistrza.

Cissy zaniemówiła. Poważnie. Zatkało kakao. Mięśnie twarzy, nie odebrawszy żadnych impulsów, posłuchały podświadomości i utworzyły popisowego karpika. I tak sobie stali, dwie podróżniczki między światami i jeden zwiadowca z karpikami na twarzach, prostacko gapiąc się na siebie nawzajem, orz drugi zwiadowca, powszechnie znany z ponurego usposobienia i kamiennej twarzy, usiłujący stłumić chichot.

Do brunetki powoli zaczynał docierać absurd sytuacji. Puffnęła cicho, raz. Potem drugi. Jej ramiona zatrzęsły się w bezgłośnym parsknięciu. Uniosła dłoń, b ukryć szeroki uśmiech. Jednocześnie zgryzała wargi, powstrzymując głośny śmiech.

Oddech Halta stał się głośniejszy, puffał teraz do rytmu drgających ramion.

Ciche prychnięcie dobiegło zza pleców Cissy, to Vickey poddawała się ogólnej atmosferze.

Karpik na twarzy Gilana zmieniał się w szeroki uśmiech. Barki mu podrygiwały.

Ramiona Cissy trzęsły się już teraz otwarcie, donośne puffnięcia i cichsze parsknięcia wymykaly jej się coraz częściej.

P pół minuty wszyscy trzymali dłonie przy twarzach, puffali i prychali do rytmu trzęsących się barków.

O dziwo, pierwszy złąmał się Gilan. Cichutki śmiech wyrwał się zza przyciśniętej do ust dłoni i obiegł całe pomieszczanie. Jakby odpalił jakiś niewidzialny mechanizm śmiechem, z początku cichym, ale szybko przeradzającym się w histeryczny rechot, wybuchnęła Vickey. W odpowiedzi na to, młodszy zwiadowca również roześmiał się otwarcie. Cissy popatrzyła wielkimi oczyma na przyjaciółkę i Królewskiego Zwiadowcę chichrających się na podłodze, i coś w niej pękło. Trzymając się za brzuch osunęła się na ziemię z opętańczym rechotem na ustach. W kilka sekund później złąmał się i sam Halt. Ogarnąwszy wzrokiem całą scenę rozgrywającą się przed nim, zaczął się śmiać. Cicho i lekko kpiącą, jakby sam nie dowierzał w absurd tej sytuacji, ale niemniej jednak - śmiał się.

W spazmach śmiechu nie usłyszeli ani kroków na ganku, ani odgłosu otwieranych drzwi.

I w tym momencie sytuacja stała się cokolwiek niezręczna, bowiem tak właśnie, wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Halta, który ciężko opierał się o stól, tarzających się po podłodze, zastał ich nie kto inny jak Crowley.

_**AN:** Błędy i dziwne konstrukcje w wypowiedzi a'la Baba Kafara są zamierzone. Ten fragment jest oparty na sposobie wysławiania się mojej fizyczki, a tekst ,,Ktoś nikczemnie gada" jest w 100% autentyczny, przezwisko również. Co do języków, wiem trochę zamieszałam, ale nie leżało mi, żeby klęły jak szewce, i nic lepszego nie wymyśliłam. Wiem, że w y rozdziale praktycznie nic się nie dzieje, ale paradoksalnie, okres wolny od szkoły, oznacza dla mnie jeszcze większą zapindolkę, niż normalnie. Postaram się wygospodarować trochę czasu i dodać następny rozdział w miarę szybko._

_ Kanoshin, niestety nie planuję Willa w tym opowiadaniu. Przynajmniej na razie, a potem się zobaczy. Niestety, ta chałupka to jest za mała buda, żeby dowalić tam jeszcze jedną osobę.(ups, chyba zdradzam za dużo ze swoich planów) Generalnie trochę zamieszam z kanonem..._


	5. Nota odautorska ( i mały bonusik :P)

Witam, witam. W związku z pytaniami w komentarzach ( swoją drogą Wam wszystkim należy się piękne dziękuję, z taki odzew:D) spieszę z wyjaśnieniem, iż nie porzuciłam, nie porzucam i nie zamierzam porzucać tego opowiadania. Wznowię je, kiedy tylko będę miała czas, żeby naskrobać coś poza esejami i rozprawkami dla mojej polonistki z przerostem ambicji. Pomysłów na dalszą akcję mam nawet całkiem sporo, jedyną przeszkodą jest niestety zdecydowanie zbyt mała zwartość godzin w dobie. Ale, tak na osłodę i poprawę humoru (i żeby pozbyć się mdłości od ,,Pana Tadeusza"), w trybie ekspresowym naskrobałam to poniższe małe ( co z tego,ze jest prawie tak długie, jak cała reszta razem wzięta) coś, czyli pierwsze spotkanie dziewczyn ze ,,Zwiadowcami".

TA-DAM!

XXX

Pomiędzy starymi regałami, pełnymi ciężkich, zakurzonych tomiszczy niepodzielnie panowała przytłaczająca swą majestatyczną powagą cisza. Przetaczała się po ciemnej podłodze, unosząc z metalowych półek zasłony kurzu wirujące w wąskich ścieżynach w tym metalowo-papierowym labiryncie. Nikłe światła lamp ledwie docierały do ziemi. Nie było tu widać nic, oprócz niezliczonych grzbietów ksiąg n starych zakurzonych regałach i cieni przy zimnej, betonowej podłodze. Biblioteka zdawała się wymarła. I tylko gdzieś tam, pośród tysięcy pożółkłych woluminów zasuszona staruszka o atramentowo czarnych oczach uśmiechała się złośliwie.

XXX

Victorie skrzywiła się gdy kolejny krok odbił się głuchym echem w wąskim przejście między regałami.

\- Sic! Gdybym miała obstawiać, gdzie zacznie się apokalipsa zombie, to miejsce byłoby w pierwszej trójce – wymamrotała cicho.

\- O, czyli już apokalipsa zombie, a nie inwazja Innych*? - odszepnęła Cissy z bladym uśmiechem. W ogóle cała była blada. Nawet sarkazm wychodził jej blado.

\- Jedno i to samo – burknęła, jeśli można zrobić to szeptem, Ruda nerwowo oglądając się przez ramię.

\- Wcale nie! Zombie nie mają ślepiów jak kontrolki na moim laptopie, są śmierdzący i generalnie paskudni, ale jak odrąbiesz takiemu łeb, to grzecznie pada trupem, martwym będąc, jak na trupa przystało. I nie potrzeba do tego cholernego obsydianu, którego zdecydowanie nie sprzedają w Żabce na rogu.

-Ty się za dużo „Gry o Tron" naczytałaś, muszę ci powiedzieć. - orzekła Vickey tonem doświadczonego psychiatry, oznajmiającego, że przypadek jest beznadziejny.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. To nie ja siedzę i gapię się godzinami w świeczki licząc, że zobaczę pytania na następny sprawdzian z chemii.

\- No teraz to mnie uraziłaś – prychnęła rudowłosa demonstracyjnie odwracając twarz. Jednocześnie robiła co mogła, by powstrzymać cisnący jej się na usta uśmiech.

Przez parę minut szły w milczeniu, wąskimi ścieżynami pomiędzy pełnymi książek regałami, sięgającymi niemalże sufitu. Jedynym źródem światła były słabe, żółte lampy rozwieszone tu i ówdzie pod niskim sklepieniem. Biblioteka znajdowała się w ogromnym, niskim pomieszczeniu, niemal w całości skrytym pod poziomem gruntu. Podłoga była wylana szarym betonem, a regały, wypchane pożółkłymi woluminami, ustawione tak gęsto, że pomiędzy nimi ledwie mógł iść pojedynczy człowiek, tworzyły istny labirynt metalu i papieru. Bardzo pusty i bardzo niepokojący labirynt.

XXX

Gdzieś tam pośród tego wszystkiego stało biureczko z ciemnego drewna i zasuszona bibliotekarka za nim, ale nie odzywała się ona zupełnie, nasłuchując głosów odwiedzających. Tak w każdy bądź razie wyglądało to z boku. W rzeczywistości w blat biurka wmontowany był monitor, na którym wyświetlał się obraz z dyskretnie rozmieszczonych kamer. Z uszu kobiety zwieszały się niemal niewidoczne w półmroku kabelki słuchawek. Doskonale słyszała rozmowę przybyszów. Obok monitora na ciemnej desce widniały także dziesiątki podpisanych guziczków, dobrze naoliwionych wajcheczek, kuszących przełączniczków, kolorowych pokrętełek i mrugających kontroleczek. Wyglądały całkiem niewinnie, ale czarne niby węgiel oczy starowinki błyszczały czystym złem, kiedy wciskała pierwszy z przycisków.

XXX

Nigdzie nie było żadnych oznaczeń. Wszystkie regały wyglądały tak samo,każde ścieżynki były identyczne. Każdy zakręt jednakowo prowadził donikąd. Nie docierało tu światło dzienne, telefony nie miały zasięgu. Vickey coraz bardziej żałowała, że dala się na to namówić. _,,__Chodź, Vickey, to tylko biblioteka. Ostatnia, której jeszcze nie sprawdziłam, a jak nie znajdę tej nieszczęsnej książki, to równie dobrze mogę pożegnać się z konkursem. __I życiem przy okazji, bo __Wielki Siedmiogłowy Potwór__ łeb mi urwie.__ P__o__ za tym, m__oże__ znajdzie się coś fajnego do czytania" _\- zapewniała Cissy. I Vickey, jak zwykle, poszła z przyjaciółką. I, jak zwykle, niemal od razu przyszło jej tego pożałować.

Kurze przed nimi podnosiły się, jakby dotknięte niewidzialną dłonią. I w dodatku robiło się jakby chłodniej. Choć to równie dobrze mogła być tylko zestresowana wyobraźnia Rudej. Przechodząc kolejnym identycznym korytarzem zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy, i czy w ogóle, zaczną ich szukać, jeśli się tu zgubią.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jakiej książki ty tu szukasz? - zapytała Vickey, żeby choć częściowo rozproszyć przytłaczającą ciszę. Skutek był raczej mierny, bowiem jej głos odbijał się nienaturalnie głośnym i długim, przerażającym echem w półmroku. Odruchowo się wzdrygnęła.

\- O tego tutaj – Cissy wygrzebała z kieszeni nieco zmaltretowany kawałek kartki. Rudowłosa zbladła, widząc nienaturalnie długi zbitek liter, dodatkowo ułożonych takie dziwne koniugacje, że kiedy tylko spróbowała wypowiedzieć kilka pierwszych jedna po drugiej, omal nie udławiła się własnym językiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka owo słowo składało się chyba wyłącznie z losowo poukładanych ,,sh", „kchllts", „rchs" i „kchrllr", okazjonalnie oddzielonych jakąś samogłoską.

\- Święty Boshe, co to ma być – jęknęła. - Po jakiemu to?

\- A ja tam nie wiem, najbardziej mi się kojarzy z jakimś duńskim, albo czymś... Już tengwar* wygląda bardziej zachęcająco... - brunetka wyglądała na absolutnie załamaną. - A jak cała książka będzie tak wyglądać? Już chyba wolę ,,Pana Tadeusza" albo ,, Katedrę..."*

\- Spokojnie, nie będzie tak źle... - Vickey miała nadzieję, że się nie myli.

I w tym momencie tuż przed twarzą Cissy furknęło coś ciężkiego, jasnego i dużego, co z głośnym i donośnym hukiem uderzyło w ziemię pod jej nogami.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - wrzasnęła brunetka na całe gardło, panicznie odskakują do tyłu. To znaczy – wprost na Vickey, jako że ta szła tuż za nią. Obie runęły na ziemię w popisowej plątaninie włosów i kończyn, a echo wrzasku Cissy odbijało się gromem w ciszy spowijającej bibliotekę.

XXX

Siwowłosa kobiecina za biurkiem, omal nie parsknęła głośnym śmiechem słysząc w słuchawkach wrzask dziewczyny. Przycisnęła pomarszczoną dłoń do ust, gdy poprzez korytarze półek dotarło do niej jego zwielokrotnione echo. Wypchnięta książka jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodła, a słuchanie reakcji nieodmiennie sprawiało jej tak samo dużą frajdę. Tomiszcze było oczywiście odpowiednio spreparowane, by niczego ani nikogo nie uszkodzić (znacznie), ale zjadacze chleba wkraczający w jej królestwo nie zauważali różnicy. Powiększyła obraz z kamery obejmującej dwie dziewczyny zaplątane na podłodze, bardzo chciała zobaczyć, jak zareagują na tytuł tego narzędzia mordu.

Mam jeszcze chwilę, zanim się pozbierają – pomyślała. Jej oczy powędrowały po blacie wyszukując odpowiedniej zbitki mechanizmów. Wbrew pozorom, guziczki, wajcheczki, kontroleczki, przełączniczki i pokrętełka wcale nie były tam rozrzucone losowo, ale starannie rozmieszczone, pogrupowane kategoriami i ułożone w zbitki zależnie od przeznaczenia. Pozwoliła sobie na bezgłośny chichot znalazłszy odpowiednią zbitkę. Popatrując złośliwie na ekran, gdzie ruda i ciemnobrązowa masa włosów usiłowały rozplątać kończyny. Jej długie palce, które mimo wieku zachowały sprawność, niemal czule przebiegały między pokrętełkiem z podpisem ,,temperatura", przełączniczkiem ,,światła", wjacheczki ,,oczęta" i guziczkami ,,oddech" oraz ,,subtelne trzy długie rogi" umieszczone w zbitce opatrzonej jako ,,Pieśń Lodu i Ognia". Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiła.

XXX

\- Złaź ze mnie wołu jeden! - warknęła Vickey głosem stłumionym przez kolano Cissy.

\- To może zabierz to kopyto które nazywasz stopą z mojego gardła! Błoto z piaskiem zdecydowanie nie jest moim ulubionym daniem. - odmruknęła brunetka, ledwie otwierając usta, żeby nie połknąć kurzu spod półki, gdzie wylądowała jej twarz.

\- Zabrałabym, gdyby szanowna królewna nie uwaliła na nim swojego dostojnego dupska!

\- To ten twój łokieć minie tak pchnął. TFU! PFFEEFF! PFYCH! - to ostatnie było reakcją na pokaźnych rozmiarów kota kurzu, który korzystając z okazji wepchnął się dziewczynie do ust.

\- Nie pchnąłby, gdybyś się na mnie nie rzuciła z wrzaskiem. - burknęła ruda. - Dusisz się, czy co?

-Chciałabyś.

\- Niekoniecznie w tej chwili. Trupa cholernie ciężko byłoby z siebie zdjąć.

\- I oto jest prawdziwa przyjaźń! - to właśnie cała Cissy: sarkastyczna nawet z twarzą w dżungli kurzu pod półką jakiejś na wpół nawiedzanej biblioteki.

\- Zamknij się, to się kurzu nie nałykasz. Spróbuję się odczołgać.

Ciemne włosy Cissy szorowały po szarym gąszczu, kiedy Vickey przy akomaniamencie stęków i jęków odczołgała jej jakoś na środek alejki. Chwilę to trwało, ale w końcu jakoś obie zdołały wstać. Kiedy Cissy doprowadzała do porządku swoje ciemnobrązowe sięgające aż do ud włosy, zaplecione w nieco już sfatygowany warkocz typu wodospad i ocierała szafirowe oczy z kurzu, Vickey, błogosławiąc swój ciasno spleciony rudy kłos przyjrzała się sprawcy całego zamieszania.

Gdyby książki miały uczucia, ta na pewno drżałaby ze strachu, pod wściekłym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu rudowłosej.

Dziewczyna tymczasem przyklękła, otwarła księgę na stronie tytułowej i parsknięcie gorzkiego śmiechu samo uleciało jej z ust.

\- A ty czego rżysz?- burknęła Cissy z obrzydzeniem wyciągając z włosów wyjątkowo pokaźnego kota kurzu.

\- _,,Ostatni zajazd na Litwie. Historia szlachecka z roku 1811 i 1812 we dwunastu księgach wierszem" -_ przeczytała na głos. - Mickiewicz chyba cię nie lubi.

\- Z wzajemnością, zapewniam – odparła z wisielczym humorem brunetka, wspominając noce zarwane nad tym przeklętym tomiszczem. - No, mniejsza z tym, chodź, może wreszcie znajdziemy bibliotekarkę, czy tam bibliotekarza, co za to odpowiada. Trzeba mu zgłosić że się regały sypią.

\- Sądząc po stanie woluminów zastaniemy tam chyba Ramzesa Wielkiego – mruknęła Vickey czujnie obserwując górujące nad nimi półki.

\- Nie przesadzaj, aż tak źle nie będzie. Najwyżej Kleopatrę...

\- Twój optymizm nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać...

Dalej szły w milczeniu. Cissy, mimo niecnego zamachu Mickiewicza, dalej maszerowała przodem, choć teraz nieco ostrożniej, starając się ułożyć w głowie plan tego labiryntu. Vickey podążała za przyjaciółką, uważni obserwując półki, by w razie,gdyby kolejne tomiszcze zaatakowało brunetkę, zdążyć się odsunąć. Już dawno przestała zwracać uwagę na kolejne zakręty i korytarze, w przestrzeniach zamkniętych jej orientacja w terenie praktycznie nie istniała, toteż w tej kwestii zdała się na Cissy i jej zdolność do przestrzennego postrzegania terenu. Bardzo chciałaby wierzyć, że przyjaciółka wie, dokąd idą.

Na początku zauważyła to kątem oka. Ledwie delikatny ruch na granicy pola widzenia. Kiedy się odwróciła nic już tam nie było. Kiedy powtórzyło się po raz trzeci, zdążyła jeszcze dostrzec cień, prędko migający w cieniu na końcu alejki, którą właśnie minęły. Niby nic takiego,ale w zupełności wystarczyło, by zaniepokoić stargane nerwy Vickey. Na wszelki wypadek przysunęła się trochę bliżej Cissy. Potem przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, i Ruda zaczęła już się odprężać, gdy nagle zimny powiew zjeżył im włosy na karkach. Naturalnie blada karnacja Cissy przybrała kolor kwaśnego mleka, gdy, spoglądając przez ramię, kilka metrów za nimi, tuż na granicy cienia, mignęły przez chwilę dwa jarzące się w mroku jaskrawoniebieskie punkciki.

\- Co jest? - Vickey spojrzała w tym samym kierunku. - Kurzem się otrułaś, czy co? Ducha zobaczyłaś? Blada jesteś jak sami Inni.

Cissy pomyślała, że w obecnej sytuacji jest to wyjątkowo kiepskie porównanie. Na głos powiedziała jednak tylko

\- Nic, nic. Przywidziało mi się coś. Chyba odstawie książki na czas jakiś i się odmóżdżę trochę jakimś bezsensownym filmem.

\- Nie wytrzymasz bez książek – oświadczyła z przekonaniem Vickey. - Nawet jednego dnia.

\- Wytrzymam! Jak myślisz, jeśli przyjdę do szpitala i poproszę o narkozę na cały dzień, zgodzą się?

\- Race uznają, że pomyliłaś piętra i odeślą cię na właściwe

\- To znaczy?

\- Do kolejki oczekujących na żółte papiery.

\- No dzięki! Czyżbyś sugerowała, że potrzebuję żółtych papierów?

-Ja nie sugeruję, ja wiem.

\- No tera to mnie uraziłaś! Na kolana plebsie i błagaj o przebaczenie! - Zawołała wyniosłym tonem.

Vickey uniosła brwi, ostentacyjnie dając co zrozumienia jakie jest jej zdania na temat właściwego koloru papierów Cissy.

\- Wasza _wysokość_ – zaczęła uniżonym tonem, kładąc szczególny nacisk na drugą część tytułu. Jednocześnie zbliżyła się do brunetki. - Fikasz mi ?!- przybrała sztucznie groźny ton pochylając się nad przyjaciółką. Ta zadarłszy głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, przybrała minę zaskoczonego królika.

Nie dążyła jednak odpowiedzieć, bowiem w tej właśnie chwili wszystkie światła najpierw kilkakrotnie zamrugały, a potem głośnym i donośnym trzaskiem zgasły ostatecznie. Dziewczyny odruchowo pisnęły i złapały za ręce, mocno ściskając.

\- Kurr... Czuję się jak w jakimś podrzędnym horrorze – głos Vickey brzmiał słabo i cicho.

\- Podrzędnym? - pisnęła Cissy w miarę mówienia coraz bardziej zbliżając się do granicy ultradźwięków, bowiem w tej właśnie chwili zarejestrowała jakieś poruszenie w ciemnościach po lewej stronie. Nie tyle zobaczyła co wyczuła czyjąś tam obecność. Nie było to jakoś szczególnie trudne, zważywszy, że temperatura wyraźnie spadła, wywołując dreszcze i gęsią skórkę u przyjaciółek. Vickey podążyła za wzrokiem brunetki. I niemal natychmiast solennie przysięgła sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie się podśmiechiwać z tych nieszczęsnych ludzi z Nocnej Straży na początku _,,__Nawałnicy Mieczy"_. Sama ledwo opanowała zwieracze.

Kilka metrów przed nimi, zawieszona mroku, majaczyła para jaskrawoniebieskich, jarzących się w ciemności upiornym blaskiem oczu.

\- Nie... Nie podrzędny – Ruda zdołała dobyć siebie ni to szept ni zduszony pisk, niemal miażdżąc w dłoni palce Cissy. - Nie sądzę, żebyś miała obsydianowy nóż w kieszeni?

\- Nie sprzedają ich w Żabce – głos brunetki bardzo przypominał Vickey. Cienki, zduszony pisk, ledwo dobiegający z zaciśniętego gardła.

Wokół cichuteńko zabrzmiał przeciągły, ponury jęk rogu. I jeszcze jeden. Tak subtelny, że mógłby być tylko wytworem wyobraźni, za co zresztą zawsze go później brały. Żałobny, basowy dźwięk. I trzeci. Instynkt samozachowawczy dziewczyn dał o sobie nać, podsuwając podświadomości (jako że świadomość była chwilowo niedysponowana) skróconą listę oznaczeń tegoż czynnika. Trzy sygnały rogu znaczą _cholerne kłopoty_. Trzy sygnały znaczą _Inni_. Trzy sygnały znaczą_ ,,wiać byle dalej, chyba że masz akurat ostry kawał obsydianu i dość jaj, żeby zabić trupa". _A w tym konkretnym przypadku trzy sygnały znaczą _ ,,ODWRÓĆ SIĘ NATENTYCHMIAST, ZBIERAJ DUPE W TROKI I ZAPIERDALAJ PRZED SIEBIE, JAKBY CIĘ SAM TRYNEK GONIŁ W CELACH WIADOMYCH!"_

Tak też zrobiły, dodając do tego tylko nieartykułowany pisk, o natężeniu wystarczającym, by produkować kruszone szkło w ilościach hurtowych.

XXX

Siwowłosa kobiecina za biurkiem chichotała bezgłośnie nasłuchując słuchawkach pospiesznych kroków i ciał odbijających się o regały na zakrętach. Jednocześnie jej ręce biegały w ekspresowym tempie pomiędzy guziczkami, wajcheczkami, pokrętełkami i przełączniczkami. Z boku dawać by się mogło, że ma nie dwie dłonie po pięć palców każda, lecz co najmniej sześć dwudziestopalczasych rąk. Z uwagi na to, nie patrzyła jednak na monitor. Toteż zaskoczyło ją zupełnie, gdy mebel potężnie przesunął się jednym końcem, a wrzeszcząca, rudowłosa porcja mięsa armatniego przeleciała nad blatem i, wykonawszy podwójne salto, grzmotnęła siedzeniem o betonową posadzkę. Drugi pocisk, ten kolei ciemnowłosy, wykazał się niejaką przytomnością umysłu. Widząc, że nijak nie zdoła w pełnym pędzie biurka ominąć, ani zwolnić, jakieś pół metra przed nim zwalił się na ziemię, i szorując kolanami po betonie, jednocześnie wytracając odrobinę prędkości, zaatakował nieszczęsne biureczko z tak zwanego bara, niemal je przy tym przewracając.

\- Kurr- Auł... - jęknął ciemnowłosy pocisk. - moja ręka... Vickey, żywiesz jeszcze?

\- W dupę se te łapę wsadź. Prawie złamałam kręgosłup – odmamrotalo rude mięso armatnie.

\- Przeżyjesz. – orzekła Cissy tom znawcy.

Dopiero teraz zauważyły staruszkę siedzącą a biurkiem. A raczej staruszkę, która siedziałaby za biurkiem, gdyby nie było teraz odwrócone o jakieś 180 stopni. A jej mina stanowczo skłaniała, by zastanowić się, czy Inni nie byliby jednak lepszą opcją.

\- Ramzes! - wrzasnęła Vickey nagle całkiem ozdrowiała gotowa do maratonu.

\- Kleopatra! - wydarła się w tym samym momencie Cissy dwoma susami odskakując za Rudą.

\- Ani jedno ani drugie – odparła wyniośle kobiecina, z godnością podnoszą się krzesła. - Konstancja Inkhaustern, bibliotekarka, a zarazem najwyższa władza w tym przybytku.

Wobec takiego postawienia sprawy dziewczyny nie bardzo wiedziały jak się zachować. Pokłonić się? Salutować? Dygać? Klęknąć? Uciekać?

W końcu Cissy, nieco niepewnie przełamała ciszę, wciąż nie opuszczając względnie bezpieczniej pozycji a plecami Vickey.

\- Yyy... Dzień dobry?

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — głos kobiety był gładki i dźwięczny, ale jednocześnie zimny jak stal. — Czy życzysz mi dobrego dnia, czy oznajmiasz, że dzień jest dobry, niezależnie od tego, co ja o nim myślę; czy sama dobrze się tego ranka czujesz, czy może uważasz, że dzisiaj należy być dobrym?

\- Nie, ja chyba śnię. - Vickey był na skraju histerii. - Damska wersja Ramzesa w jakieś cholernej nawiedzonej bibliotece zbudowanej w jakimś cholernym poniemieckim bunkrze gada do mnie słowami cholernego Gandalfa z ,,Hobbita", po tym jak uciekając przed cholernymi Innymi staranowałyśmy jej biurko. Po za tym już dawno minęło południe! To jest kurna jakaś chyba kpina! To ukryta kamera, tak?!

\- Spokój – warknęła do niej Cissy głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - To jest sprawdzian, prawda? Rodzaj testu. - Delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi, po czym czysto i wyraźnie powiedziała - Wszystko naraz. A na dodatek, że w taki piękny dzień dobrze jest wypalić fajkę na świeżym powietrzu. Jeżeli masz przy sobie fajkę, siądź przy mnie, poczęstuję cię moim tytoniem. Nie ma co się śpieszyć, cały dzień przed nami.

\- Mas słuszność, to sprawdzian. Nie wszyscy mogą oglądać prawdziwe zbiory tej biblioteki. Dalej wolno wejść tylko tym, co przynajmniej po dwakroć przeżyli swój czas.

\- Co?Brednie... - ponownie zaczęła Ruda.

\- Milcz! - ucięła brunetka. Następnie znów zwróciła się do kobiety - Czytelnik może żyć życiem tysiąca ludzi, zanim umrze. Człowiek, który nie czyta, ma tylko jedno życie. - zawahała się chwilkę nim dodała – Przeżyłam życie po trzykroć, a teraz brak mi czasu.

\- Zatem chodźcie - z głosu siwowłosej zniknął cały chłód. Brzmiał teraz, jakby cieszyła się, że w końcu ktoś dotarł aż tutaj.

Poprowadziła dziewczyny do potężnych, misternie rzeźbionych, dębowych drzwi. Cissy ze zdumieniem odkryła, że zdobienia wcale nie są wcale abstrakcyjnymi wzorami, lecz składają się w słowa, w dziesiątkach różnych alfabetów. Rozpoznała hieroglify, alfabet grecki, tengwar, runy krasnoludzkie, pismo klinowe i obrazkowe. W większości przypadków litery składały się w niezrozumiałe wyrazy, jeszcze więcej było takich, których zupełnie nie potrafiła odczytać. Lady Konstancja, jak zaczęła w myślach nazywać bibliotekarkę, uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Tak mało jeszcze wiemy, prawda?

Mogła tylko przytaknąć.

Lady Konstancja pchnęła ciężkie wrota, a to, co ukazało się ich oczom spokojnie mogłoby być Niebem. Na parkiecie z ciemnego drewna leżał puszysty, jasny dywan, zaś n nim rozstawiono miękkie pufy i wygodne fotele, które aż krzyczały, by zapaść się w nich z dobrą książką. Prze cztery ogromne, nico staroświeckie okna poprzedzielane listewkami z takiego samego drewna co parkiet, wpadało ciepłe światło majowego słońca. Ścian nie było widać, zasłaniały je bowiem piękne, ciemne regały, sięgające aż pod sufit, w całości wypełnione księgami. Tomiszcza duże i małe, stare, nowe, nawet kilka oprawnych w skórę pergaminowych woluminów. Gdzieniegdzie stały też mniejsze, sięgające ledwie nieco ponad pas, komody, równie wypchane tomiszczami. Z kremowego sufitu z=zwieszały się złote i srebrne żyrandole.

\- Jeśli kiedyś wygram w totka tak będzie wyglądać salon – powiedziała nieprzytomnie Vickey rozglądając się wokół błyszczącymi oczyma. Odpowiedział jej rozmarzony pomruk Cissy.

\- Stawiam dychę, ze tak będzie wyglądać niebo, jeśli mnie tam przyjmą.

\- Szkoda mi dychy

Lady Konstancja uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyn.

\- Możecie wypożyczyć stąd dowolną książkę. No, poszukajcie czegoś dla siebie.

\- Zaraz, moment. - Cissy zdołała jakoś uruchomić strzęp logicznego myślenia. - Tak bez kart bibliotecznych, bez czegokolwiek?

\- Naprawdę niewielu udaje się tu dotrzeć. Oprócz was korzystają z tych zbiorów jeszcze tylko dwie osoby. Od dawna nikt tu nie zaglądał.

\- A kto był ostatni?

\- O ile się nie mylę, wasza polonistka...

\- Co?! Ery... Znaczy się pani Żmijewiacz? - wypaliła Vickey

\- Owszem, ze swoją siostrą

-Furia ma siostrę?! - nie wytrzymała Cissy.

\- Bliźniaczkę.

-CO?! - wrzasnęły zgodnie. Zaraz jednak Vickey osunęła się na ziemię w spazmach śmiechu.

\- Znowu? - jęknęła brunetka.

-Mój Boże, to nie była ona! Nie ona! Żyję!

\- O co znowu chodzi?

\- Bo jak byłam z miesiąc temu w PCC, to mnie widziała. Boże, myślałam, że na zawal zejdę na miejscu, ale widzę, ze mnie przyuważyła to grzecznie dzień dobry mówię, i się chcę ulatniać w trybie ekspresowym, ale ona tylko tak dziwnie na mnie popatrzyła, i święty Boshe to nie była ona, tylko jej siostra i świat jest taki cudowny!

\- Y?

\- Bo oficjalnie to ja w domu leżałam obłożnie chora na granicy szpitala. No co, wychodziła nowa część _„__Felixa..."_ i Kosik książki podpisywał, miałam przepuścić... Głupi to ma jednak zawsze szczęście.

\- I czemu ja nie wpadłam na to, żeby zachorować. Na szkarlatynę, na dwa tygodnie. Zdążyłabym sobie biblioteczkę jeszcze odświeżyć.

\- Dostrzegam lukę w tym planie.

-Tak?

\- Jak sfabrykujesz wiarygodną szkarlatynę?

-Uhm... Ta część wymaga jeszcze dopracowania...

Przerwało im subtelne chrząknięcie.

\- Możecie wypożyczyć dowolną książkę z tych zbiorów. Śmiało, wybierzcie sobie coś – Lady Konstancja zatoczyła doni łuk obejmując bibliotekę.

-Zaraz – klapka w mózgu Vickey zaskoczyła. - Jeśli pożyczymy, będzie ją trzeba oddać. Za przeproszeniem, ale nie uśmiecha mi się kolejny maraton i hamowanie biurkiem.

\- Och, tak, ten... incydent. Tak. Cóż, to była tylko zabawa. Taka moja jedyna rozrywka. Mogę podręczyć każdego, kto wejdzie do biblioteki, ale jeśli uda mu się przejść przez labirynt ma szansę otrzymać to co wy. Dostęp do tego wszystkiego. - wskazała dłonią na wypchane półki, po czym ulotniła się. Całkiem żwawo, jak na staruszkę.

\- Zabawa... - jęknęła Cissy.

\- Prawie narobiłam w gacie z powodu jakichś cholernych efektów specjalnych? - wymamrotała Vickey twarzą równie czerwoną co warkocz.

-Nie myśl o tym – poradziła jej brunetka. - Chodź, wybierzemy coś fajnego.

XXX

-Znam, znam, znam, spadaj, znam, znam, nuuuuudne – mamrotała pod nosem Cissy czytając kolejne tytuł. Przeszukiwały ten Raj już od ładnych paru minut. Jak na razie nie znalazły nic godnego uwagi. Większość tytułów z fantastyki już znały, a pozostałe gatunki jakoś ich nie interesowały. W pewnym momencie usłyszała wołanie Vickey, więc podbiegła do Rudej buszującej w półkach po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zielonooka wskazała na rząd jedenastu książek stojących obok siebie a półce. Łatwo było odgadnąć, że jest to seria.

\- _„Zwiadowcy"_ – odczytała na głos tytuł. - Coś ci to mówi?

\- Hmmm – brunetka zmarszczyła brwi. - Zwiadowcy zazwyczaj funkcjonują na wojnie. Wiesz,, szpiedzy i temu podobne. Wojna w książce zazwyczaj oznacza więcej akcji i nieprzewidywalności. Na razie brzmi ok. - wyciągnęła tom oznaczony numerem pierwszym. - _„Ruiny Gorlanu"_. Ruiny są spoko, lubię ruiny. Gorlan to całkiem miłe słówko.

\- Pewnie nawa miejsca.

\- Może. Czytamy?

\- Dawajta.

Rozciągnęły się obok siebie na puchatym dywanie, pamiętając by trzymać nogi na parkiecie. Książkę położyły z przodu, w połowie odległości między nimi.

\- Pokaż kotku, co masz w środku – zażartowała Cissy otwierając powieść na pierwszej stronie.

_,,Morgarath, władca Gór Deszczu i Nocy, niegdysiejszy baron Gorlanu_

_w królestwie Araluen, wodził wzrokiem dookoła, spoglądając na_

_ponury krajobraz swego jałowego i spłukanego deszczem królestwa i_

_przeklinał pod nosem; przeklinał nie pierwszy i nawet nie tysięczny_

_już raz."_

\- Morgarath? - powiedziała z namysłem Vickey. - Kojarzy mi się z Morgothem...

\- Pewnie jakiś czarny charakter. Czytamy dalej?

Nawet się nie zorientowały kiedy połknęły cały prolog.

„_W skalistych górach przetrwali bowiem nie tylko wargalowie, lecz i_

_inne prastare, budzące grozę stwory. Te właśnie bestie pozyskał na_

_sprzymierzeńców, dwie maszkary o wiele groźniejsze od wargali:_

_kalkary._

_Nadszedł czas, by spuścić je ze smyczy."_

Przez chwilę spoglądały na siebie, odbywając milczącą rozmowę, szybszą niż słowo a nawet myśl. W końcu, po kilku sekundach Vickey zdecydowanym ruchem przycisnęła książkę do piersi.

\- Ty masz swojego ,,Pana Tadeusza" do przeczytania!

XXX

*Inni –upiory w ,,Pieśni Lodu i Ognia" G. R. R. Martina. Całkiem nieprzyjemne osobistości, żywe trupy, o cerze białej jak mleko, czarnych dłoniach i stopach oraz jarzących się jaskrawym błękitem oczach. Zabić ich ciężko, jako że gdy przebije się takiego na wylot, bynajmniej trupem martwym nie padnie, za to atakujący zapewne tak, a odrąbanie takiemu łapki, bynajmniej nie oznacza, iż owa łapka nie spróbuje cię zabić.

*tengwar – alfabet stosowany przez elfy w uniwersum Tolkiena. Składa się głównie ze szlaczków, więc na pierwszy ( i wszystkie pozostałe, chyba że ktoś się tego nauczy) rzut oka wygląda jak czarna magia. Po pewnym czasie nauczyciele przestają pytać, czemu zamiast, jak normalne uczennice, pisać na lekcji liściki, ja z kumpelą rysujemy jakieś bezsensowne szlaczki...

*,,Katedra..." - chodzi tu o ,,Katedrę Marii Panny w Paryżu" Wiktora Hugo, mój osobisty koszmar, który mnie będzie chyba do końca życia dręczył po nocach. Ustrojstwo zaczyna się dwoma rozdziałami opisu (ściany i podłoga pomieszczenia, oraz opis gawiedzi zebranej wokół budynku), następnie jest okruch akcji na początku trzeciego rozdziału (trzy zdania o tym, że ktoś wszedł) a następnie do końca rozdziału opisy strojów dostojników i docinki żaków na temat tychże... Akcja toczy się jak kulawy koń pod górkę od około połowy rozdziału piątego... Dotarłam mniej więcej do 150 strony, kiedy to przerósł mnie 20-stronicowy opis Paryża, napisany ( jak cała reszta tej zmory) językiem pokroju „Azaliż to juści wydarzyło się toś w tej ukochanej krainie dzieciństwa mego, gdym ja w dalekiej świata stronie z sercem tęsknotą nieprzebraną z domem rodzinnym przepełnionym przebywał, mówcież-li dobry gospodarzu człekowi, jak ryba wody, domu stęsknionemu"... Acz nie wątpię że sama historia wszystkim jest doskonale znana, jako disneyowski ,,Dzwonnik z Notre Dame".


	6. Rozmów trudne początki

Powody, które akurat tego dnia zagnały Crowleya do Redmont nie były żadną miarą ważkie ani palące. Gwoli ścisłości były wręcz trywialne, żeby nie rzec - naciągane. Choć naciągane też były, ba, całkiem mocno nawet, lecz przecież człowiek istotą słabą jest, jak powszechnie wiadomo. Crowley chciał dopytać Halta, jak się sprawdza pomysł zespołu do zadań specjalnych, w skład którego wchodzili sam Halt oraz jego były uczeń – Gilan. Chciał też po prostu pogadać ze starym przyjacielem.

A przede wszystkim, chciał pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem uciec od sterty papierzysk na jego biurku w Zamku Araluen.

Jednak kiedy zaniepokojony dziwnymi odgłosami otworzył drzwi zwiadowczej chaty w Redmont, począł się zastanawiać, czym, u licha, ten oberżysta u którego jadł śniadanie, doprawia swoją jajecznicę. Bo to, że czymś się odurzył, było absolutnie niepodważalne. Na pewno jakieś dwie dziewczyny tarzające się po podłodze z Gilanem i rechoczący Halt oparty o blat stołu to tylko majaki, a przyjaciel, jak zwykle z kamienną twarzą przygląda mu się unosząc jedną brew i oferując kawę z miodem.

Musiał wydać jakiś dźwięk, albo po prostu jedna z przybyszek, brunetka, zauważyła go przetaczając się po deskach, bo nagle śmiech zamarł jej na ustach i zesztywniała, wpatrzona w niego wzrokiem cokolwiek niepokojącym, a już na pewno niecodziennym. Crowley przywykł do spojrzeń pełnych nieufności, lęku, nawet wrogości, ale nie do... fascynacji? Głodu? Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak określić iskrę w ciemnoniebieskich oczach dziewczyny. Patrzyła na niego, jak na okaz w muzeum, wyjątkowo dorodne potencjalne trofeum łowieckie, a trochę tak, jak wiejskie dzieci patrzą na sławnych rycerzy - postać nieco nierealną.

Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił się, dojrzawszy, że usta dziewczyny poruszają się bezgłośnie, formułując nieme bluzgi w kilkunastu językach. Rozpoznawał trzy, choć większość przekleństw brzmiała co najmniej dziwnie, reszta pozostawała dlań niezrozumiała. (I może nawet lepiej, bo kiedy Cissy zaczyna kląć po krasnoludzku, to znaczy, że jest już _naprawdę_ źle) Na Boga, to dziecko znało więcej przekleństw niż on! Za to jego zdumienie osiągnęło niezdobyte dotąd szczyty, kiedy druga dziewczyna, najwyraźniej rówieśnica brunetki, o płomiennorudych włosach, dojrzawszy Komendanta Korpusu, ogarnąwszy wzrokiem sytuację, skomentowała ją krótkim, acz jakże treściwym:

-W mordę!

Xxx

Cissy miała dość. Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie by to nie zabrzmiało i jakkolwiek nie byłoby to zdradą fandomu, naprawdę chciała się obudzić. A w każdym bądź razie chciała wierzyć, że to tylko sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Bo zwiadowcze noże i groty strzał były, jak na jej gust, aż nadto realne. Za to fakt, że ona i Vickey tarzają się po podłodze z Gilanem, a obok stoi Halt, _Halt na miłość boską!_, i się chichra, były na tyle absurdalne, by przypuszczać wyjątkowo dziwny sen. Dziwniejszy nawet niż ten, w którym Baba Kafara goniła ją wokół kościoła wymachując tapczanem...

A potem drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Crowley we własnej osobie. Tak, jak do tej pory Cissy panowała jeszcze w miarę nad swoją wyobraźnią i z grubsza nad reakcjami, tak w tym momencie wszystko wzięło w łeb. To było po prostu zbyt dziwne. Zwiadowca pierwszy tarzający się po ziemi, Zwiadowca drugi śmiejący się obok i Zwiadowca trzeci patrzący na to, jakby mu się samo piekło objawiło... Za dużo absurdu w jednym śnie. Zdecydowanie ZA DUŻO! Pewnie zaraz przez okno wskoczy Frodo w stroju ninja i rzuci się do kominka zepsuć Pierścień, ale nie zdąży bo wyskoczy z niego (kominka, nie Froda) Albus Dumbledore i powie, ze to pomyłka, bo jest za niski do tych Igrzysk, po czym każe hobbitowi grzecznie oddać pierścionek Percy'emu, bo musi się jakoś oświadczyć Annabeth a własny gwizdnął mu Romeo dla Julii, a potem wparuje do środka Jaime Lannister wymachując Andurilem i wyrżnie wszystkich w pień, a potem Aslan ryknie i zdmuchnie chatkę, a potem...

\- Czy ktoś mógłby mi, na brodę Gorloga, wyjaśnić do tu się dzieje?! - ostry głos Crowleya pomógł jej wrócić do rzeczywistości, no, w każdym razie na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Przynajmniej mogła już myśleć jasno.

\- Tak, ja również chętnie posłucham wyjaśnień – to był głos Halta, na powrót sarkastyczny.

Szpakowaty zwiadowca znów przybrał swoją kamienną twarz bez cienia uśmieszku, czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby sugerować, że jeszcze kilka sekund temu usiłował w śmiechu utrzymać postawę pionową. Gilan również pozbierał się z ziemi. Teraz nerwowo przeczesywał ręką włosy i poprawiał pas, całym swoim jestestwem wręcz wykrzykując „co złego to nie ja!".

\- Ja też! - zawtórowała Vickey podnosząc się z podłogi i pomagając wstać Cissy. Crowley tylko westchnął.

\- Siadajcie – polecił wskazując w stronę stołu. - I lepiej dla was, żebyście mały naprawdę dobre

wytłumaczenie.

Vickey pomyślała, ze jeśli „dobre" znaczy tyle samo, co „wiarygodne" to zdecydowanie mają problem. Duży.

Xxx

\- Zacznijmy więc od początku – odezwał się Halt, gdy przed każdym wylądował już kubek parującego, ciemnego naparu, W końcu kto mógłby nie lubić kawy, czyż nie? - Jak się nazywacie?

\- Cissy – powiedziała pewnie brunetka.

\- Vickey – ruda także była już spokojna. Wyglądało, że ten nieoczekiwany wybuch śmiechu pomógł dziewczynom zapanować nad szokiem i zebrać myśli.

\- Dobrze zatem. - ponury zwiadowca nie skomentował tej drobnej zmiany w imieniu zielonookiej. - Co was przywiało do Redmont? Tę bajeczkę o pracy sobie darujcie, bo zupełnie się nie klei.

\- Tia – mruknęła brunetka. - Szczerze mówiąc, to same nie mamy pojęcia, jakim cudem tu trafiłyśmy.

\- Naprawdę – dodała Vickey, widząc uniesioną w powątpiewaniu brew Halta – Jedziemy, gadamy, a tu nagle, _b__ach!_, Redmont spod ziemi wyskoczyło!

\- Nie pomagasz! - syknęła do niej Cissy, wbijając piętę w stopę Vickey. A w każdym bądź razie miała nadzieję, że jest to stopa Rudej.

\- No co? Szczera jestem!

Brunetka tylko westchnęła.

\- Otóż problem polega na tym, że nasza sytuacja streszcza się zasadniczo właśnie do tego – niemal nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli spojrzała swoimi szafirowymi oczętami głęboko w oczy Halta, tak, żeby nie było wątpliwości, że mówi absolutnie szczerze. - My naprawdę nie mamy bladego, zielonego, ani żadnego innego pojęcia, jakim cudem tu trafiłyśmy... Jechałyśmy przez las, no, może nawet się w tym lesie nieszczęsnym zgubiłyśmy, to wlazłam n drzewo i patrzę – no Redmont! Znaczy się, jasne, spełnienie marzeń, ale to były raczej marzenia z gatunku „a z tęczy zbiegnie puchaśny jednorożec i polecimy nań na objazdówkę po Śródziemiu", a nie... To...

\- Taak? - Cissy zorientowała się, ze ostatnie zdania były strzałem w stopę, na ułamek sekundy nim Halt usłużnie dopytał głosem wręcz ociekającym ironią. - Cóż takiego?

\- Uhm... Tia...

\- Raczej nie spodziewałyśmy się, że naprawdę da się tu trafić – to Vickey pośpieszyła z pomocą.

\- Doprawdy? A skądże jesteście, ze nie spodziewałyście się, że można trafić do jednego z głównych zamków królestwa?

Cissy westchnęła ciężko.

\- I w tym punkcie zaczynają się schody...

_**AN:** Przepraszam Was bardzo za długość i jakość, ale po prostu nie mam kiedy usiąść do komputera. Aż dziwne, że udało mi się w ogóle naskrobać ten strzęp porządnego rozdziału, jaki powinnam napisać, choć teraz dogorywam ze zmęczenia po zarwanej nocy. Boże, jak ja nienawidzę tego wyścigu szczurów pod koniec roku! No, ale mniejsza z tym, już w następnym rozdziale ostatecznie rozstrzygnie się kwestia pobytu dziewczyn w Redmont, a rozstrzygnie się raczej głośno... Obiecuję, wstawię rozdział przed 20 czerwca (do 16 będą oceny, czyli zakuwanie od rana do nocy i dokuwanie po nocach, a potem odsypianie gdzie się da), a może wcześniej, zależy co moi _cudowni i ukochani_ nauczyciele wymyślą, żeby nas zgnębić. Bardzo proszę o komentarze!_

_I pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy też mają nieprzyzwoicie wręcz mnóstwo nauki na przysłowiowe „wczoraj" :)_


	7. I jeszcze trudniejszy przebieg

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „tu zaczynają się schody" - głos Crowleya był już spokojny, jednak nie sposób było nie zauważyć, jak czujnie obserwuje przyjaciółki, siedząc na miejscu najbliżej drzwi. Choć raczej nie można się dziwić, ze nie dowierzał dwójce dziewcząt, ubranych w okropne, w zasadzie wulgarne wręcz ubrania, jakich zdecydowanie nie sposób kupić w żadnym, ze znanych Crowleyowi zakamarków świata, klących jak szewce a w dodatku na pewno dysponujących jakaś niesamowitą bronią, skoro przy pierwszym spotkaniu zdołały doprowadzić samego Halta do, o zgrozo, _śmiechu!_, co Crowleyowi nie udało się ani razu przez dobrych kilkanaście lat ich przyjaźni.

Brunetka ponowne westchnęła, jakby mimowolnie przerzucając swój niesamowity, misterny warkocz przez lewe ramię i prawą dłonią bawiąc się umieszczonym tuż przy końcu, nieco okazalszym od pozostałych niebieskim kwiatem. Niby nic takiego, niewinny odruch nerwowy, przecież mnóstwo ludzi ma podobne. Jednak jakiś szósty zmysł, wewnętrzna intuicja, wyrobiona przez lata parania się zwiadowczym rzemiosłem, podpowiedział Dowódcy Korpusu, żeby uważał na ten gest. Może chodziło o coś nietypowego w ułożeniu ramion dziewczyny, niemal niedostrzegalne napięcie mięśni; a może też fakt, że w nader niepokojąco podobny sposób on sam bawił się czasem rękojeścią swojej saksy.

Westchnęła ponownie.

\- To... Uhm... - urwała, jakby zabrakło jej słów.

\- To dość skomplikowane – rudowłosa pośpieszyła z pomocą towarzyszce.

Gdyby tak bardzo nie różniły się wyglądem, Crowley powiedziałby, że są siostrami, ba, bliźniaczkami wręcz. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, jak troszczą się o siebie, choćby po tym, jak zielonooka pomogła przyjaciółce dojść do stołu i ocuciła ją , na ile to było możliwe, nim jeszcze zaczęli to przesłuchanie, bo inaczej się raczej tego nazwać nie dało, a także w sposobie, w jaki brunetka uciszyła ja, nim powiedziała o słowo za dużo. Nie mówiąc już o ich rozmowach między sobą. Zwiadowca czuł się, jakby słyszał co czwarte słowo jakiegoś wcześniej wypracowanego kodu, który jeszcze dodatkowo przez lata stosowanie został dla wygody skrócony. Innymi słowy, większość pojedynczych słów rozumiał, ale razem to nijak nie miały sensu. Tak jak choćby szybka wymiana zdań, która wywiązała się po jego pytaniu.

\- Co w tym takiego skomplikowanego?

Zaczęło się od wymiany spojrzeń. No, właściwie to pojedynku na spojrzenia, ale ten termin był w Araluenie zupełnie obcy, więc Zwiadowcy zarejestrowali jedynie wymianę. W końcu brunetka, która przedstawiła się jako Cissy, lekko pokręciła głową.

\- Ty – powiedziała zwięźle i zdecydowanie.

Rudowłosa w odpowiedzi popukała się w czoło.

-Ty – odparła, jakby chodziło o zamordowanie wyjątkowo wielkiego pająka.

\- Bo?

\- Masz... więcej przykładów?

\- A ty bardziej dziewczęcą barwę głosu. Możemy tak w nieskończoność.

\- Czemu nie? - nerwowy uśmiech wpełzł na usta zielonookiej.

Brunetka z ciężkim westchnieniem uniosła pięść.

\- Ok. Najbardziej sprawiedliwie. - zgodziła się Vickey

\- Jak zwykle? - dopytała Cissy.

\- Mhm.

\- Trzy-czte-ry! - wyskandowały rytmicznie, na „ry" wyrzucając dłonie przed siebie.

\- Trzy-czte-ry!

\- Trzy-czte-ry!

\- Trzy-czte-ry!

XXX

Cissy westchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, zaciskając palce na pięści Rudej i prostując trzeci palec na drugiej dłoni. Zgodnie z umową jej wygrana oznaczała, że to Vickey poinformuje Zwiadowców, skąd dokładnie pochodzą.

\- Ty nie za dobra w to jesteś? - jęknęła rudowłosa.

\- Nie jęcz. Jeszcze nie pora – przyjaciółka pocieszająco poklepała ją po ramieniu.

\- No dzięki wielkie. Toś mnie pocieszyła, nie powiem.

Vickey wzięła głęboki oddech. I jeszcze jeden. I trzeci, nim wreszcie zwróciła się do Zwiadowców.

\- Ja wiem, że to zabrzmi dość nieprawdopodobnie i że pewnie nam nie uwierzycie, ale naprawdę, jakkolwiek kiepsko by to nie zabrzmiało, ja na serio mówię prawdę.

\- Skąd pochodzicie – jeśli ktoś miałby wątpliwości, co wywołało epokę lodowcową: to był głos Crowleya w tym momencie. A przynajmniej głos Crowleya, który ktoś w tym momencie nagrał a potem przeniósł się czasie i odtworzył. Wierzycie? Nie dziwię się. Nikt nie wierzy. A szkoda, bo byłoby to całkiem prawdopodobne, gdyby tylko było możliwe.

Palce Cissy niespokojnie krążyły wokół końcówki misternego warkocza i umieszczonego tam subtelnego, acz dość pokaźnego niebieskiego kwiatu. Kwiat ów był rzecz jasna sztuczny, szczegółowo wyrzeźbione i zdobione płatki wykonano ze stali, a ich krawędzie sama ostrzyła, przez co w słońcu połyskiwał nieznacznie. Niemal niedostrzegalnie. A sam kwiat był w rzeczywistości specjalnie wyprodukowaną głowicą pokaźnego sztyletu, ale o tym poza Cissy nikt nie wiedział. Zadziwiające, jak ludzie, ba!, doświadczeni zwiadowcy, potrafią zignorować tak oczywisty sposób ukrywania broni. Cóż, nawet policja, która jakoś w maju przeprowadzała w szkole rutynową kontrolę w poszukiwaniu różnorakich zakazanych przedmiotów i substancji, niczego się nie domyśliła. A noże i zatrute ( ale tylko delikatnie) szpilki do włosów, o rewolwerze Bonda nawet nie wspominając, zdecydowanie należały do kategorii „absolutnie niedozwolonych" w szkole i nie tylko.

\- Eee... Z Wygwizdówka Mniejszego, to tak pod Poznaniem trochę jest... - Vickey w desperacji ratowała się najogólniejszymi odpowiedziami, jakie tylko przyszły jej do głowy. Co oczywiście było jedynie odwlekaniem nieuniknionego.

Nie na długo zresztą.

\- A gdzie dokładnie leży owo Wygwizdówko i ów Poznań, czymkolwiek są? - głos Halta był niebezpiecznie spokojny i uprzejmy. Jednocześnie w jego ciemnych oczach czaił się zalążek uśmieszku, co było chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażające.

Vickey posłała Cissy ciężkie spojrzenie

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak ja cie w tej chwili _nie lubię_? – ni to burknięcie, ni to jęk, dobyło się z gardła Rudej.

Odetchnęła raz jeszcze, po czym zwróciła się do Zwiadowców.

\- Ja wiem, to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie i nie uwierzycie, ale to na serio jest chyba w innym świecie – wyrzuciła z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Jednak wnioskując po różnych stadiach szoku i niedowierzania na twarzach mężczyzn pojęli ogólny sens jej wypowiedzi.

Pierwszy odezwał się Halt, swoim zwykłym, ironicznym tonem.

\- A wiecie co, w pierwszej chwili naprawdę sprawiałyście wrażenie w miarę inteligentnych.

\- To w założeniu miał być komplement, czy wręcz przeciwnie? - wypaliła Cissy nim zdążyła to przemyśleć. Jakież więc było jej zaskoczenie, kiedy w oczach zwiadowcy dostrzegła przez ułamek sekundy przebłysk czegoś na kształt... aprobaty? Uznania? Była to co prawda ledwie iskierka, która zresztą zaraz zgasła, ale niemniej jednak, była tam.

\- Ale teraz chcielibyśmy usłyszeć prawdę – to był głos Crowleya. Dowódca Korpusu wyglądał na zirytowanego i to zdecydowanie nie był dobry znak.

\- Mówię prawdę! - krzyknęła oburzona Vickey.

\- Nie sądzę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, usiłując samym spojrzeniem zmusić się do ustąpienia. Ciszę przerwało niespodziewane i donośne plaśnięcie.

Cissy syknęła cicho i potrząsnęła dłonią. Chyba włożyła nieco za dużo energii w tego facepalme'a.

-Przecież my to możemy udowodnić! - wrzasnęła w nagłym olśnieniu.

Po czym, ku zgrozie zwiadowców, którzy jako żywo do takich widoków ani zachowań nie przywykli, jedną ręką odchyliła nieco dekolt bluzki a drugą poczęła gorączkowo czegoś w nim szukać. W końcu z tryumfalnym wyrazem twarzy położyła na blacie przed sobą smartfona.

XXX

\- Powiedzmy, że się uwiarygodniłyście – stwierdził Gilan, gdy dziewczyny zaprezentowały już cały swój arsenał obcej technologii.

Jego głos był wciąż jeszcze nico niepewny, po tym, jak podczas demonstracji naładowanego po brzegi filmami i książkami wszelkiej maści notebooka, którego Vickey zabrała celem oglądania i czytania przez całe noce, filmowy „Władca Pierścieni" otwarł się przypadkowo na tunelu Szeloby. Cissy miała wrażenie, że długo nie zapomni, jak przez dwadzieścia minut usiłowały powstrzymać Halta od natychmiastowej anihilacji nieszczęsnego komputerka, jednak paniczny podskok Crowleya definitywnie wart był takiej ceny.

Oprócz notebooka i smartfonów, dziewczyny miały też czytnik e-booków, mp3-ki a także kilka powerbanków.

\- A więc co tu robicie – spytał Crowley, gdy już oswoił się nieco z tą dziwaczną, wyjąco-terkoczącą muzyką, jaka dobywała się z telefonu Vickey. Bowiem pech chyba chciał, że kiedy dotknął owego smartfona, uruchomił jedną ze składanek dziewczyny na „gorsze dni" i z głośników rozdarł się na cały regulator jakowyś niemiecki rap, niemalże przyprawiając wszystkich obecnych o zawał serca.

Cissy westchnęła. Nie pierwszy już i zapewne nie ostatni raz.

\- Nie wiem. Nie mam żadnej, absolutnie żadnej koncepcji, dlaczego się znalazłyśmy. Co jest, swoją drogą, cholernie frustrujące, bo ja zawsze, zawsze, muszę mieć jakiś pomysł. W końcu jestem Naczelną Kujonicą Cyzią – dodała i nawet Vickey zdumiała się słysząc gorycz przesycającą głos przyjaciółki.

A kto jak kto, ale Victorie przecież doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że na Cissy ciąży ogromna presja zarówno ze strony matki, dla której córka musiała być perfekcyjna; nauczycieli, dla których musiała mieć zawsze doskonałe oceny i nienaganne maniery; a także rówieśników, którzy jedynie czekali, aż Perfekcyjnej Cyzi powinie się noga. Jednak do tej pory rudowłosa nie podejrzewała nawet, jaką goryczą napawa to jej przyjaciółkę. W zasadzie był to chyba jedyny temat, którego nie poruszały. Po prostu nie.

\- I mam wam uwierzyć, że trafiłyście tu zupełnie przypadkiem? Wybaczcie, ale niezbyt to logiczne. Znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że ktoś was tu przysłał. Pytam więc – kto? Morgarath? Skandianie? Kto i po co przysłał was na przeszpiegi? - lodowaty głos Crowleya przeciął powietrze niczym bat, przerywając te jakże optymistyczne rozważania.

Cissy zrozumiała, ze właśnie ten moment jest kluczowy. Jeśli nie uda im się przekonać Zwiadowców o swojej absolutnej niewinności, najprawdopodobniej jeszcze dzisiaj skończą jak ozdoby choinkowe. Co, nie ukrywając, nie bardzo się Cissy uśmiechało.

Zebrała tedy całą swoją pewność, szczerość i dar przekonywania, i wepchnęła to wszystko w starannie dobrane słowa.

\- To był przypadek. Zupełny przypadek. Chcemy po prostu wrócić do domu.

\- Tylko wrócić do domu powiadasz? - Dowódca Korpusu uniósł brwi, a jego głos wręcz ociekał niedowierzaniem.

Dziewczyny wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. W końcu Vickey niepewnie odetchnęła.

\- No w sumie... To jak już tu jesteśmy...

\- To tak nie do końca...

\- Rozwiń – polecił zwięźle Halt.

\- Chociaż to i tak nie ma znaczenia – wykręcała się Vickey.

\- Bo z tego co nam wiadomo, dziewczyn nie przyjmujecie – Cissy patrzyła twardo, prosto w oczy Crowleya.

\- Masz rację, nie przyjmujemy. No, to sprawa załatwiona. Gilan odeskortuje was tam, skąd przybyłyście, i po kłopocie – szpakowaty zwiadowca najwyraźniej uznał problem za rozwiązany.

Tymczasem w Vickey odezwała się urażona niezależność i duma. Bo w końcu jakim prawem ma być gorsza tylko dlatego ze jest dziewczyną? Nim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, słowa same popłynęły, za każdą sylabą ostrzejsze i głośniejsze.

\- A w zasadzie to dlaczego nie? Bo niby gorsze? To jest szowinistyczne, podłe i uprzedzone podejście! Czasy się zmieniają na litość boską, a te w których szczytem marzeń kobiety były błyszczące gary do gotowania i ładny kij od mopa już jakiś czas temu poszły w siną dal! To jest czysta i jawna, bezczelna dyskryminacja na tle płciowym, która odbiera szanse osobom, które mogłyby ją doskonale wykorzystać, ale nie mogą bo wy jesteście uprzedzonymi szowinistami! - kontynuowała swą tyradę jeszcze przez kilka minut, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos, a wszyscy obecni potrafili się tylko prostacko gapić.

Gdy wreszcie umilkła na chwilę, oddychając ciężko, nawet nie spodziewała się, że właśnie wywołała największą od ładnych kilkunastu lat burzę, ani też jak ta burza wpłynie na całe jej życie.

Cissy bez słowa podstawiła jej pod nos kubek parującej, czarnej kawy i Vickey z wdzięcznością upiła łyk.

Gilan uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby całe to przedstawienie go rozbawiło.

Halt wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, zaskoczonego, ale, dzięki Bogu, nie dopatrzyły się na jego twarzy rozdrażnienia ani poirytowani, które zwiastowałoby zbliżający się ubój rytualny.

Crowley z kolei wyglądał jakby... Rozważał tę propozycję?! Vickey dla pewności uszczypnęła się dyskretnie. Nic się nie zmieniło.

\- W sumie, właśnie, dlaczego? - wymamrotał, jakby do siebie.

\- Ty nie mówisz poważnie, prawda – upewnił się Halt.

\- Jak najbardziej. Już od ładnych kilku lat mamy coraz to mniej uczniów. A tymczasem połowę piętnastolatków w królestwie stanowią dziewczęta i jestem pewien, ze znajdzie się wśród nich conajmniej kilka na tyle utalentowanych, żeby dołączyć do Korpusu.

\- Pomyśl, Halt – dodał, widząc, że przyjaciel nadal jest nastawiony raczej negatywnie do tego pomysłu. - Czego wymaga się od kandydatów na zwiadowców?

\- Logicznego i kreatywnego myślenia, przede wszystkim...

\- Właśnie – przerwał mu Dowódca, po czym zwrócił się do oszołomionych dziewczyn. - Słyszałyście może o kalkarach? - ze strony Gilana dobiegło ciche, stłumione sapnięcie. Cissy i Vickey potaknęły skinieniem głowy. - Jak więc byście się do nich zabrały. Zostały jeszcze dwie te bestie, jak byście je wyeliminowały.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie zadanie wykracza znacząco poza cały program zwiadowczego terminu. Szczerze mówiąc, wątpił też, by kilku spośród posiadaczy srebrnego Liścia Dębu, poradziło sobie z takim zdaniem. Niemniej jednak, jeśli odpowiedzą, Halt straci znaczący argument.

Przyjaciółki tymczasem spojrzały po sobie. W końcu Vickey nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazała na Cissy. Brunetka wstała i odrzuciła warkocz na plecy.

\- Kalkary tak? - zaczęła, długimi, niespiesznymi krokami orbitując wokół stołu. - Ich wzrok paraliżuje, choć na odległość nie większą niż kilka metrów. A zatem z daleka.

Dłoń Cissy nieświadomie wystrzeliła górę, kręcąc bezwiedne, koliste szlaczki w powietrzu.

\- Żaróweczki – wtrąciła scenicznym szeptem Vickey, na poły złośliwie, na poły żartobliwie. Bowiem faktycznie, Cissy wyglądała jakby uparcie wkręcała niewidoczną żarówkę.

\- Cichaj – syknęła. - Lękają się też ognia, zapewne dlatego, że substancja, która utwardza ich futro, jest zarazem łatwopalna. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem wydają się zatem lekkie, płonące strzały, które nie wbiją się w ciło, jednak utkwią głęboko w futrze. Proste i relatywnie bezpieczne.

\- Bezpieczne? - Gilan uniósł brwi.

\- Bezpieczniejsze niż frontalny atak toporem – odparowała sucho. Zwiadowca zamilkł, nie znajdując więcej argumentów.

\- Jak jednak podpalić strzały? - Halt uśmiechnął się w duchu z zadowoleniem, pewien, że znalazł w planie, który sam w sobie był zaiste imponujący, lukę nie do przeskoczenia. - Niosąc otwarty ogień w zasadzie nie sposób je zaskoczyć, a nie sądzę, aby znalazł się czas na krzesanie ogniska z nacierającą kalkarą w odległości pięćdziesięciu metrów.

-I tu właśnie przychodzi technika w służbie człowieka – ku jego zaskoczeniu brunetka nie wydawała się ani odrobinę niej spokojna niż chwilę temu. Zupełnie, jakby właśnie nie wytknął jej podstawowego błędu w rozumowaniu. - Podpalenie przygotowanej strzały zajmie nie więcej niż pięć sekund.

Na dowód wydobyła z kieszeni zapalniczkę i kilka razy wywołała i zgasiła niewielki płomyczek.

Crowley wydawał się naprawdę być pod sporym wrażeniem,

\- Cóż... - odchrząknął. - Wygląda na to, że macie nowy projekt, Halt. Wyszkolicie je. Jeśli za rok uda im się przejść Sprawdzian, poważnie rozważę, czy nie zacząć przyjmować do Korpusu kobiet.

\- Słucham? - Halt był pewien ze się przesłyszał. Dziewczyna w Korpusie. Niedoczekanie. - Crowleyu, raczysz żartować.

\- Bynajmniej. Macie ponad dziesięć miesięcy do następnego Zlotu. Wtedy chcę widzieć efekty.

\- A... - szpakowatemu Zwiadowcy po raz pierwszy od... bardzo dawna, odebrało mowę. W stanie ciężkiego szoku zdołał wykrztusić jedynie – Dwie?

\- Was jest dwóch – Crowley najwyraźniej uznał rozmowę za skończoną i już począł zbierać się do wyjścia. - I, bardzo was proszę, postarajcie się nawzajem nie wymordować.

\- A włosy? Nie uważasz, ze mogą nieco zawadzać? Na przykład w lesie, gdzie zaplączą się w pierwszą napotkaną gałąź? – rzucił za nim Halt usiłując skryć desperację pod maska sceptycyzmu. Z dość miernym skutkiem.

W odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie swego Dowódcy wskazał na potężny warkocz Cissy.

Jednak nie Crowley rozbił jego argument w proch.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi, szczerze żałując, ze ni może teraz ustawić aparatu i nagrać następnych kilku chwil.

\- Och, ależ włosy, zwłaszcza długie mogą być bardzo przydatne! - zaoponowała głosem słodkim jak pączki z budyniem. - Odpowiedni ułożona fryzura może być nader pomocna przy zdobywaniu informacji w sposób bezpośredni – puściła oko do Vickey – a na co dzień, splecione w taki warkocz, mają naprawdę sporo zastosowań.

\- Jakich na przykład? - Gilan, dla odmiany, wydawał się nawet zainteresowany.

Cissy, nadal z uśmiechem, skinęła nań, by podszedł. Uniosła koniec warkocza, demonstrując błękitny kwiat tuż pod gumką.

\- Dotknij – poleciła zwięźle.

Oczy zwiadowcy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy wyczuł pod palcami zimny metal i ostre krawędzie płatków. I, mimo że była od niego o ponad głowę niższa, nagle nabrał bardzo złych przeczuć.

\- Właśnie – skomentowała dziewczyna, a jej słodki ton wydał mu się nagle nader niepokojący. - A teraz wyobraź sobie, ze dostajesz czymś takim w twarz. Tak tuż nad okiem.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, jakby już go uderzyła i odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do brwi. Rozcięcie w tym miejscu, nie dość, że spowodowałoby paskudny siniak i opuchliznę, to jeszcze krew zalałaby przynajmniej jedno oko. Tak czy owak, na wpół oślepiony nie byłby już tak groźny, jak być powinien.

\- Rozumiem co masz na myśli – krzywy uśmiech niemal samowolnie wpłynął na jego twarz. Może ta jakkolwiek niespodziewana decyzja Crowleya wcale nie okaże się taka zła.

Dziewczyna podziękowała skinieniem głowy i ciągnęła.

\- Taki warkocz może być też doskonałym schowkiem. W końcu absolutnie nikt z was nie domyślał się nawet, ze mogę trzymać w nim to – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. A już w sekundę później dosłownie wszystkim szczęki opadły a oczy niemal wyszły z orbit.

Ta niepozorna, delikatna dziewczynka bowiem sprawiła, że zwiadowcy poczuli się jak tępe dzieci, a Vickey po raz nie wiadomo który zastanawiała się, kim, do jasnej nędzy, był ten, po kim jej przyjaciółka odziedziczyła połowę genów. „Tym" bowiem okazały się dwa lśniące sztylety z głowicami w kształcie doskonale wyrzeźbionych niebieskich kwiatów, jeden umieszczony mniej więcej w połowie warkocza, tak, że rękojeść znajdowała się w pobliżu łopatek, a drugi tuż przy gumce spinającej całą fryzurę. Zwiadowcom nie umknęło bynajmniej, że to jego głowicą dziewczyna bawiła się prawie całe spotkanie.

\- Oszsz... w mordę! - wyrwało się Vickey na widok małego, czarnego połyskującego rewolwerka który Cissy wyciągnęła z tego miejsca tuż ponad linią włosów, gdzie kończą się pasma do dobierania. - Kurde, ty jesteś pewna, ze twoim ojcem nie był jakiś James Bond, czy coś?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale „cosia" to ja sobie wypraszam. Poza tym Bond miał ciemne oczy, a te akurat mam po ojcu.

XXX

Bo prawda wyglądała tak, że nikt nie wiedział, kim był ojciec Narcyzy. No, znaczy się, wiedziała Marie, matka Cissy, ale skrzętnie ukrywała tę informację przed całym światem. Wygląd dziewczyny eliminował jednak z listy wszystkich mężczyzn jasnowłosych, rudych oraz o oczach innych niż ciemnoniebieskie. Marie bowiem miała loki złote niczym łany pszenicy, oraz bursztynowe oczy, które byłyby naprawdę cudowne, gdyby choć czasami potrafiła wkraść się do nich odrobina ciepła. Kobieta bowiem, jak na doskonałego prawnika przystało, nie ukazywała w żaden sposób własnych emocji, chyba że akurat mogłoby zadziałać na jej korzyść. Nie uznawała też ograniczeń taki jak praca-dom. Ona pracowała przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, przez siedem dni w tygodniu. Czasem matka wydawała się Cissy równie obca, co osoby w autobusie, którym jechała do szkoły. Kiedy była mniejsza w myślach nazywała je czasem „Panią Matką". Teraz już jako nastolatka, iła wrażenie, że jej matka ma tylko jedno dziecko – swoją kancelarię prawniczą.

Oczywiście, były też takie dni, kiedy matka była znajomą. Zabierała ją wtedy na zakupy, do kina, albo na lody. Rozmawiały (głównie o kancelarii) śmiały się (znów, głównie z wpadek przeciwników mamy na rozprawach), a czasem nawet Marie zwalczała swoją niechęć do wszystkiego, czym można by się ubrudzić i przychodziła popatrzeć jak córka jeździ konno. Cissy brała wtedy Lethusa na padok i trenowała ujeżdżenie, w możliwie najbardziej widowiskowy sposób. Mama mówiła potem, ze bardzo ładnie, a potem zawsze dzwonił pewien Bardzo Ważny Telefon i mama znów stawała się zupełnie obcą Matką.

Coś takiego działo się mniej więcej raz w miesiącu, czasem rzadziej. Cissy nigdy nie wydawało się dziwne, gdy mama na jej widok wołała „Mój Boże, kiedy ty zdążyłaś tak wyrosnąć?! Bezwzględnie trzeba ci kupić parę ładnych rzeczy". Oznaczało to bowiem, że Matka będzie trochę mniej obca przez całe kilka godzin, choć nawet wtedy zachowywała się bardziej, jak przyjaciółka lub siostra, niż jak mama.

Narcyza nie czuła się bynajmniej nieszczęśliwa, ani w żaden sposób niedoceniana. PO prostu zaakceptowała sytuacją, tak, jak wyglądała. Nie zadawała pytań. Dzięki temu szybko dorosła. Szybciej niż inne dzieci. Wiedziała, że kiedy rozbije sobie kolano, nie powinna płakać, ponieważ płacz nic nie daje. Zamiast tego powinna wstać, iść do domu i przemyć ranę wodą, lub płynem z buteleczki z niebieską etykietką, ale tej z etykietką fioletową nie ruszać pod żadnym pozorem ( zanim nauczyła się czytać, tylko w ten sposób mogło rozróżnić wodę utlenioną i spirytus salicylowy), a potem zakryć gazą i przewiązać bandażem.

„Nie powalaj, aby inni dostrzegli twoje emocje" - powiedziała jej kiedyś Matka - „zwłaszcza takie, jak gniew czy strach. Ludzie potrafią być naprawdę okrutni. Jeśli pokażesz im, że się boisz nie dadzą ci spokoju, jeśli zobaczą twój gniew, będą prowokować cię tak długo, a zrobisz coś, czym sobie zaszkodzisz. Rozumiesz?"

„Rozumiem, mamo" odparła wówczas sześciolatka. I naprawdę rozumiała.

Mimo wszystko Cissy zazdrościła czasem Vickey jej ciepłego, pełnego śmiechu domu, w którym zawsze pachniało chlebem i ciastkami. Victorie również mieszkała tylko z mamą, ale kiedyś miała swojego tatę, który, nim umarł kiedy dziewczynka miała pięć lat, opatrywał jej zranione kolano, uczył jeździć na rowerze, czy pomagał zakładać na kuca siodło, nadal nieco zbyt ciężkie dla dziecięcych dłoni. I choć zginął w wypadku, gdy była jeszcze mała a jej pamięć zawodna, z Vickey nadal pozostało wspomnienie dużych, silnych dłoni, jasnych włosów i ciepłych, zielonych oczu, takich samych, jak jej własne. Victorie miała swojego tatę uwięzionego na zawsze na fotografiach na kominku, podczas gdy ojciec Cissy nie miał ani twarzy ani imienia, ani żadnego innego określenia. Jego po prostu nigdy nie było.

XXX

\- A co z łukiem? - w głosie Halta rozbrzmiewała już źle skrywana desperacja.

\- Cóż, na początku, czeladnicy i tak używają łuków refleksyjnych,o naciągu, jeśli się nie mylę, plus minus trzydziestu kilo, a biorąc pod uwagę, że tyle to naciągnęłam na szkolnym Dniu Sportu trzy lata temu, nie sądzę żeby sprawiły nam problemy. A za dwa, trzy lata, przy odpowiednim treningu, myślę że poradzimy sobie z pełnowymiarowym łukiem prostym.

\- Ale... - szpakowaty zwiadowca nie dokończył, gdyż na ramię spadła mu, niczym topór kata, ręka Crowleya.

Nie odezwali się, ale nawet średnio wprawny obserwator mógłby odczytać wiszące w powietrzu słowa.

_Wybacz, Halt, to już postanowione. _ \- mówiły niebieskie oczy spod posiwiałej, rudej czupryny.

_Ja cię kiedyś chyba uduszę _ \- odpowiedziały czarne.

Niezręczne przedłużającą się ciszę przerwał Gilan, niepewnym, zmieszanym głosem.

\- To... um... śpicie w mniejszym pokoju.

_**AN:** Przepraszam! Komputer ogłosi strajk generalny i cały rozdział musiałam pisać od nowa. A tak całkiem swoją drogą, miałam pokaźne wątpliwości przed opublikowaniem tego tekstu, po tym, jak ostatnie dwa rozdziały przeszły w zasadzie bez odzewu. _

_ Selassia: Dziękuję Ci za komentarz, nawet jeśli składa się głównie z zapowiedzi tortur __oraz długiej i bolesnej śmierci w męczarniach__ ;-P Miło wiedzieć, że jednak komuś chce się to czytać._

Składam też wszystkim spóźnione życzenia wesołych, udanych, pełnych słońca, piasku, cudownych książek czytanych przy każdej okazji wakacji, i przede wszystkim DUUUUUUŻo weny dla każdego. Żeby ci, którzy skończyli gimnazja dostali się do wymarzonych szkół, a ci, którzy skończyli licea – na wymarzone studia. Żebyście wszyscy naładowali akumulatory na następny rok. I w ogóle, żeby te wakacje były najlepsze, jak tylko mogą być.

_(Jednocześnie łączę się w bólu z tymi, których po raz kolejny z niewiadomych przyczyn nie znalazła sowa z Hogwartu XD)_


End file.
